


How to Celebrate Being 18 and Beyond

by Dirty Girl (Thousand_Sweet_Kisses), Thousand_Sweet_Kisses



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Moresomes, Multi, Orgy, Partner Swapping, Threesomes, heavy sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousand_Sweet_Kisses/pseuds/Dirty%20Girl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousand_Sweet_Kisses/pseuds/Thousand_Sweet_Kisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U. No vampires or any normal Bella angst we've come to expect from the series (movie and book alike). Instead we meet Isabella "Bella" Swan. Who like the books comes to live with her father to let her mom and step-dad live their life. And because no vamps, the rest of the group become friends and orgy members.<br/>Standard pairings still apply, but are not afraid to swap partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

Today was her 18th birthday. She was an adult. And the day couldn’t have come any sooner. Her mother had given primary care rights to her father so she could run off after her new husband. Charlie Swan was Chief of Police to the little town of Forks, Washington. Isabella Swan, his daughter had been living with him for almost three years, she would fly to Florida during her Christmas break to spend time with her mother and Renee would fly to Forks for a week or so during the summer; provided her new husband didn’t have a home game that week.

In the three years since moving to forks, Isabella Swan, well she changed. She stopped being called Isabella, preferring now the nickname Bella. Her clothes went from the loose and modest variety she had worn previously to skin tight, and slightly revealing. Her make-up went from being natural, only bringing out the molten metal of her eyes, to popping her high cheekbones and her pale skin. Her taste in music developed to not only liking her normal classical music, she also started to like the classic rock groups of the 70s and 80s. Before moving to Forks she would have avoided boys, not knowing how to flirt, turning to nerds. Now the bad boys, jocks, geeks and nerds fawned over her, and she ate the attention up.

Her taste in friends shifted from like -minded individuals to the ‘easy girls.’ They taught her how to flirt and she slowly started to blossom into a blood red flirt; who didn’t mind following through. By the start of their senior year of high school the three girls: Bella, Alice and Rosalie were the definite school sluts. They didn’t even discriminate against gender. All three would gladly eat out a girl as blow a guy.

During lunch hour you could find the three of them and three random guys or girls in a bathroom smoking a joint and having a little ‘fun’ as they called it. After school could find at least one of them in the boys’ locker room in the shower with a random jock.

But Bella did retain something of her old personality. She still managed to receive relatively high marks in all of her classes, and she even brought the other two grades’ up as well. She still kept her love of classic books, but she added trashy romance novels and the Karma Sutra to her library for ideas.

Before moving Bella would spend every night doing her homework; now she did her homework afterschool before waiting until the exhausted Police Chief collapsed in bed before sneaking out to either go to a party, meet up with some guy or some girl.

Charlie Swan didn’t know what had changed his daughter.

All three girls had their favorites: boys, girls, bands, brands, and teachers. Now each had a boy and girl crush on one of their teachers. Rosalie, Rose to her friends, liked the upperclassmen male PE teacher, Coach Emmet. He hated his last name, so everyone called him by his first name. He was huge, to put it mildly. You could tell he worked out from the sheer size of his muscles, all proportionate to the others. He had sandy brown hair and hazel eyes.

His personality was laid back, and he was always ready for a smile for the girls and a smirk for the boys. He was also protective of each and every student. He wasn’t afraid to use his size should someone threaten one of the students. He seemed to enjoy Rose very much. The crush was totally mutual.

Alice was totally crushing Jasper Hale, Mr. Hale, the 3-D Art instructor. The young man was wiry, like a willow tree, his hair was molten copper with icy tips his eyes were a sparkling bronze. He was tan, very tan, and not the tan of fake tans and tanning beds, he was the tan of natural sunlight. He was also a passionate person. You could tell he loved the subject he taught and he was just as protective of his students as Coach Emmet. Though he was the dangerous polite instead of in your face. Rose and Bella were pretty sure that the crush was mutual and Alice planned to see if that was the case after she graduated in a couple months with Bella and Rose.

And Bella was totally crushing on the sexiest teacher in her whole school: Dr. Edward Cullen. He had a PhD in World Literature from one the of the Oxford universities and had traveled the world studying the literature of the world. He was thin, not as thin as Mr. Hale but thinner then Coach Emmet. He was pale, too, like never-seen-the-sun pale, but it worked for him, it brought out the tri-tones of chocolate brown, blonde, and auburn in his hair. HE was a star in many women’s (teacher and student alike) wet dream.

She was in his class now, and was trying to focus on the words he was saying, instead of the voice that was saying them. The topic for today being the difference between love and lust in Shakespeare, their current unit. Bella could feel herself become sopping wet as his deep sexy voice talked about the Dark Lady, Shakespeare’s mistress and how lust came into his plays far more often the real true love. Bella was truly glad that this was the last class for her. After this she was going home and locking herself in the bathroom with the vibrator she stole from her mother that past Christmas.

Rose and Alice had a surprise for her and wanted her dressed to make a guy cream his shorts on sight by 10 o’clock; they’d have her back in her bed by 3 the next morning. Bella would be tired but it was a Friday, she had nothing planned for Saturday so she was chill with whatever they had planned for her. The bell finally rang and she gave a sigh of relief before bolting to her locker. She didn’t have any homework, so she dropped her large lit book into her locker, grabbed her make-up bag (she brought it with her every day for touch ups and because she knew her father would throw it away) and her leather bomber jacket that fit her like a glove. She headed towards the front of the school and her motorcycle she bought with the money her mother gave her for a car.

She was snagged into the small women’s restroom before she could make it outside. A slightly taller blonde bombshell pushed her into the door and kissed her senseless. She smelt a rose perfume before relaxing and returning Rose’s kiss. Hands roamed to their partner’s breasts and kneaded them as the kiss went on and on. When they pulled back, Rose buried her mouth in Bella’s neck sucking the skin and biting, giving her a nice love bite.

“Please tell me that you can give me an orgasm before tonight or that you have a guy lined up to pleasure me before we leave?” Bella begged, panting and moaning at Rose’s mouth on her neck.

“Do you need the release?” She asked, knowing that Bella could usually wait even after an intense kiss like they just shared.

“Topic in class was lust and love in Shakespeare.” Bella sighed as Rose’s arms held her against the door behind her.

“Damn.” Rose whistled and immediately knew why she couldn’t wait. “Is your dad home?” She asked thinking through several options.

“Let me see.” Bella said pulling her cell phone out and dialing her dad’s office phone. “Daddy.” She answered when he picked up. Rose listened to the one sided conversation and gathered that Chief Swan and his crew had landed a case, a big one from the sound of things. So that meant she could send a guy home to Bella’s house for a little birthday fucking. She tuned into the conversation in time to see Bella hang up and place the phone back in her pocket.

“Dad is not home, he caught a big case and the County Sheriff wants him on the case until it’s solved. I told him that I’d be with either you or Alice all night. Wasn’t sure because you two were surprising me.” Bella told her friend/lover. Rose smirked before pulling out her phone and pulling up a list of men for Bella to choose. Bella choose at random, and left Rose to make the call as she headed to her bike where Alice was waiting for her.

Alice kissed her quickly before handing her a box of condoms and a note.

“Read the note after whoever Rose is calling for you to fuck leaves and before you meet up with us.” She said before vanishing. Bella smiled and peered at the condom box. It was the wrong brand, but the receipt was taped to the bottom. The local sex shop sold Alice this and had given her a gift certificate. Bella smiled and slid onto her bike and motored off towards the shop. She got the box exchanged for her brand and sped off home, knowing no cop would pull over their boss’ daughter.

When she made it home she found her bike’s sister and its rider Jake outside her house. She smiled. Jake was hung and could always get her to orgasm. She got off the bike and grabbed his hand, leading him into the house and into her bedroom. She pushed him into the room before shutting and locking her door. Both removed their leather jackets and helmets. He pulled her into a kiss, knowing that she liked to have a man start things off. She moaned, letting his tongue into her mouth as she backed them to the bed. She broke away from his lips and pushed him to the bed before removing her clothes.

She removed her long sleeved shirt to reveal a cami and she removed her pants to reveal another layer to create padding for her legs while riding the bike. Jake removed his shoes and shirt and watched her strip for him. The cami came off revealing a black translucent bra and a Chinese Kanji dangling from her belly button piercing. The black made her pale skin pop and Jake felt his arousal deepen, as he removed the rest of his clothes and grabbed a condom. He waited and watched as the padding on her thighs were removed to reveal a matching thong. Jake groaned and she quickly shed her underwear and rolled the condom over him before sinking onto his erection. He sucked on one of her nipples as she bounced up and down, riding his cock. His hands fell to her hips to help her lift off of him and pull her back down onto him as his lips found the other side of her neck and left a second love bite.

Bella moaned at the sensations and let him help her speed up until she screamed her release. His thumb went to her clit and gently stroked it, prolonging the tremors that almost milked him to release. He rotated them, staying inside her slick, tight channel before he began to pump into her slowly, letting her come back down to earth. When she started to throw her hips in counterpoint to him, he speeds up d until he was roughly fucking her. She was moaning and panting now, trying to form the words to beg him for release. He kept pumping into her until she spasmed around him, as her second orgasm went through her, the milking sensation causing him to go over the edge and erupt into the condom. He rolled off of her and stood up from the bed before removing the condom and tying the top before throwing it away in her trashcan. He lay back down next to her and simply stroked her skin and kissed her shoulder and neck.

“Happy Birthday Bella.” He told her and saw her smile.

“Thank you Jake,” she told him before kissing him. They made out naked on her bed for 10 minutes before he had to leave to make it to his shift on time. She smiled before slipping her robe onto her naked body and she grabbed the note Alice had given her at school.

_So, I know we said you’d be surprised with our plans for you. But we actually had two plans. And we thought we’d let you decide which plan you wanted to go with. So that’s why we wanted you to keep the red and black scarves from last week. You’ll wear the scarf that denotes your choice._

_Wearing the red scarf means we take you to a college party, get smashed and have sex with random guys or girls or each other._

_The black scarf means that you want to come with the two of us to Rose’s house to meet the two adults she lives with. They’re both photographers and former porn stars, (now you know where she got all of her knowledge. ;)) they are creating a couple of pornographic calendars for the local sex shop and all three of us were invited to be the models featured in the Calendar._

_No matter your choice, I want you showered, freshly shaved (everywhere) and dressed. Don’t worry about your hair or make-up; we’ll get that covered when we know where we’re going._

_I’ll be at your place around 9 o’clock to get you and take you to mine to do the finishing touches on our appearances._

_-Alice._

She smiled and decided to shower before choosing which plan she wanted to go with. So she made her way to her bathroom and turned the water on as hot as it would go and slid into the water. She quickly shampooed and conditioned her hair before running the razor over her under arms and legs, making sure they were still smooth.She then grabbed her special razor and shaved every hair off of her pussy, being careful not to knick her skin or cause razor burn. She then washed her body before turning off the water and drying off.

She wrapped her robe back around herself and her towel around her hair to dry it out slightly. She left her bathroom to return to her room and started to close her blinds so she could take the robe off. The sun had just about set. Her alarm clock said it was 7 o’clock at night. Bella had two hours. Bella shed the robe and the towel and grabbed her body cream. She started at her legs and worked the cream all the way up her legs, her pussy and her chest, across her arms and up her neck. A matching bottle of face lotion went on her face. She thought as she rubbed the cream into her skin, leaving is smooth.

Partying with college men and women seemed like a fun idea, but they did that every day during spring break and summer. And she wanted to do something radical for her birthday. She wanted to do something that would totally defy her father and her unobservant mother; even if they never saw her rebellion.  And the idea of having someone take picture of her in lewd clothing, nude and in pornographic pictures of her and her friends appealed to her and a deep level.

Her decision made she made her way over to her closet and the secret space that Jake, willingly built for her to hide her more expensive lingerie. She knew from watching TV shows about models that it was always wise to bring more than one outfit. So she decided to wear her sapphire C-strap and simple sapphire nipple covering pasties.

A blood red thong went over the C-strap with a matching string bikini top. The top was about three years old, so it was almost too small. It just barely covered her pasties. A black skirt went on next; the skirt was also a couple years old it just barley came over the curves of her ass. And emerald tube top was next before it was covered with a white transparent beach shirt. She smiled, pleased with her look so far. Knowing that he nosey neighbors would call her father if she left the house like that she poured herself into a pair of leather pants that really were like a second skin to her. She then grabbed the black scarf that was normally used to blindfold one of the girls during a kinky threesome session.

She tied it around her neck and grabbed a couple of different charms for her belly button and a couple different pairs of earrings for her ears. She then made sure she had all of her make-up before sliding a couple condoms into the make-up bag before grabbing her purse, making sure she had her ID and the cash her mother and grandparents sent her for her birthday. She slid on a pair of black Fuck-Me Stillettos.

A look at the clock told her that it was 30 minutes until Alice picked her up. So she ran downstairs and quickly made a protein shake. She pounded it and brushed her teeth. She had just finished when she saw headlights pull into her driveway. She checked out her blinds, saw Alice and grabbed her leather jacket and threw it on before bolting down the stairs, grabbing her keys and locking the door behind her before climbing into the Porsche her grandparents bought her when she turned 16.

Bella slid into the passenger seat before leaning over to give Alice a passionate kiss, since their kiss that afternoon was rather short. When they pulled back, Alice noticed the black scarf and grabbed her phone as she kissed Bella softly, waiting for the other end to pick up. When that did happen Alice pulled away from Bella for a brief second. She uttered one word before hanging up and kissing Bella once more.

“Calendar.”


	2. Chapter 2

This kiss was really heated, and Bella and Alice found their hands in their partner’s hair, gluing their faces together. The kiss lasted just as long as the kiss with Rose did that afternoon and when they pulled back they smiled at each other before they held hands as Alice speed off to her house.

“Did you have different outfits arranged?” Alice asked as they made their way across town.

“I did, indeed. The leather pants still make me look hot, and they cover up what’s under them, because if my neighbor saw what I had on underneath the pants and the jacket, he’d call my dad in a heartbeat.” Bella replied shrugging.

“Good. And yes those pants will make any male and some females, including me, cream their pants.” Alice said, before laughing. “Remember when you wore those to school. Nearly every male and a lot of the females had their eyes bugging out of their sockets. The Bitch wanted to send you home or make you wear the disgusting plaid pants from the nurse’s office.” Alice recalled and Bella smiled.

“And Mr. Hale and Coach Emmet, both at separate points of the day, threatened to leave with me, because while my outfit was skin tight, it didn’t show any skin, and her outfit showed skin, while it was loose. She’s left me alone since that point.” Bella finished the story and laughed just as they arrived at Alice’s parents’ apartment complex where they let Alice live on her own, until she graduated high school. Rose’s cherry red 1964 Mustang convertible was parked next to them and the two made their way up to the apartment. Alice was in the lead and her pea coat hid her outfit, and Bella sighed, contending herself to see what her lovers’ were wearing until later.

Later, was two minutes later, once they were inside the apartment. Alice removed her pea coat to reveal black jeans with Alice’s Fuck-Me Black stilettos. A white beach cover that matched Bella’s revealed a similar set up to Bella’s, only in black. Her eyes roamed Alice’s body with appreciation. Which mirrored what Alice was doing to her.

The click of heels brought their attention to the loft stairs. A pair of blood red peep-toe Fuck-Me Stilettos were followed by red skinny jeans. A third white beach cover revealed a red tube top and skinny strings that matched what the other two were wearing. All three women eyed each other appreciatively.  Alice and Rose then lead Bella up the stairs and had her sit down at the vanity while Alice did Bella’s hair and Rose did her make-up.

20 minutes and plenty of kisses later, all three girls were satisfied with Bella’s appearance. Bomber Jacket, pea coat and military coat vanished from the hooks as the three girls headed down to Rose’s car. Bella sat shotgun and Alice sat in back while Rose drove. Her house was outside the city limits, but was closer to Forks than any other town. On the drive she told Bella that she caught her parent’s cheating on each other, and then their subsequent divorce. And instead of starting a custody battle she emancipated herself and left Seattle. Her father giving her the car and her mother giving her enough money to last a year on her own.

She had just stopped in Forks for gas and a nap when her father’s old friend and his wife saw her. They told her what they had been in the past and now and then offered her a room to stay in and help getting into college or whatever she wanted. They didn’t want her to lose her way or fall off the map by doing something dangerous to earn a living.

She’d been there for almost 4 years. When she was old enough (16) they showed her the ways of sex. Both with a male and a female and with more than one partner. By this point all three girls were a part of the group, but because of Bella’s father, she wasn’t introduced to them, but Alice was, and now that she could talk about them she couldn’t stop gushing about how hot they were. Not as hot as Jasper, but they were up there. Bella sighed happily; she was 18 and feeling free. She hoped that leaving her father’s house and heading off to college somewhere would be just as freeing.  When they made it to what truly could be called a ranch she was getting pumped.

The ranch grounds held a swimming pond with clear water from the nearby river, the river itself was only a half-mile from the edge of the property. And like most of Forks, it had trees. Plenty of trees from old, tall and strong oaks to newly planted saplings and the western edge (opposite the river) there was a patch of Christmas trees. The barn was painted to match the rest of the house and its doors were open to reveal a black Buick and a silver Volvo with a blank space that Rose pulled her Mustang into that space. The three girls climbed out of the car and headed to the main house. Rose started talking as they walked.

“Over by the young Christmas trees is the guest house they use it for their movies and pictures. That’s where we’ll be most likely. The main house holds their room, their offices a small library, my room and three guest rooms, a living room and a formal dining room. They use the Formal dining room for meetings with the people who make the copies of the movies and the owners of the sex shop here in town and in other small towns. They also used for viewings because the room had no windows so it stayed dark enough for the projector to show their wares against the large white wall.” They were in the house now, and Rose took them up the stairs and to her room, so they could store their stuff and do a few last-minute touch ups before meeting the sex gods, as Alice called them. When they were ready the three girls headed downstairs and Rose knocked on the office doors and then led the way to the kitchen.

“Happy Birthday Bells.” Rose told her when they reached the kitchen, which had a cake with the number 18 for a candle. Rose kissed Bella and it quickly went from gentle and tender to passionate. Rose made Bella back into a wall, when Alice stepped behind Bella and started to kiss Bella’s neck. A cough from the doorway brought everyone’s head to see the really hot guy in the doorway with his eyebrow raised.

“You can’t wait until we finish eating?” He asked and his voice set a rush of liquid to the three girl’s panties, the voice was low, and sounded like a rock singer’s croon. The face and body that went with the voice made another gush rush through them. His face was young, no older than 29. His eyes were a brilliant green. And his hair was Honey with streaks of cream. The body was nicely built. You could tell he was strong, but he didn’t have hulking muscles. The majority of his skin was hidden under a lovely green sweater with a white shirt peeking out at his throat, and a pair of dark washed jeans and a pair of black dress shoes. The skin of his hands, neck and face were nicely tanned and made his white teeth stand out.

“Gnéas Dia.” Rose said and sauntered over to him. He smiled at her and she threw her arms around his neck while his rested on her ass.

“D'ardaigh.” He answered before kissing her softly. Bella sighed and squirmed at the sight. Then the words registered and she looked to Alice for a translation.

“Sex God and Rose. It’s Irish.” Alice supplied at her lover’s confused look. Bella nodded just as the two kissing broke apart. Rose came back to her lovers and Carlisle’s eyes landed on Alice.

“Gnéas Dia.” Alice told him, and her hands went to his chest as she rose up on the top of her toes, still not tall enough to reach his chin, even in her stilettos. His hands went to her waist.

“Banfháidh.” Carlisle said before giving Alice a kiss to match Rose. Lifting her off the ground to reach her lips.

“He called her prophetess.” Rose answered Bella’s unasked question. “It’s Irish.” She finished as the other two broke for air, and Carlisle let Alice stand back on her high heels again. He turned to Bella and his eyes widened as he took in the newcomer for the first time.

“Carlisle, this is Bella, and she’s officially 18. Bella, he’s going to ask you a question in Irish. If you say no, he’ll kiss you softly like he did to us. If you say yes he’ll give you a more passionate kiss then he’ll push you against the wall and give you an orgasm after we’re done with business.” Rose told her before Carlisle asked his question.

“Is féidir liom a dhéanamh ngrá leat?” he asked and she shivered.

“Yes.” She answered around a moan. Carlisle smiled and pushed her to the wall before devouring her mouth, as she kissed him right back. She opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue and her hands wrapped around his neck pressing herself into him as his arms hoisted her up and pinned her to the wall. Their tongues played together and her legs wrapped around his waist.

“Leannán nua.” He whispered in her ear as they caught their breaths. He let her down and turned to find a third person in the room. This was a female. She was around the same age as Carlisle, had beautiful chestnut hair that fell down her back. Her eyes were green with gold flecks and they were sparkling. Her face was pale, with a glow behind it, making her look healthy. She had beautiful curves; from her DD breasts to her tiny waist to the flare of her perfectly shaped ass, her shapely legs were showed off with her short skirt and high heels. Her arms were around Alice and Rose’s shoulders pulling them to her.

“It’s Bella’s 18th birthday today.” Carlisle spoke to the new woman who had to be Esme.

“Ahh, I had hoped we meet Bella soon. Rose and Alice couldn’t wait for Bella to be free from her father, so we could meet her. Right girls?” Her honey alto voice could also send a wave of pleasure through those listening to her. And it did.

“Yes, bandia Gnéas.” Alice and Rose answered at the same time.

“Sex Goddess and I called you New Love,” Carlisle translated, whispering in her ear as she watched Esme release Rose and Alice and approach her and Carlisle. Esme pecked her husband’s lips, her hand cupping his penis turning the simple kiss into something more without deepening the kiss. She released him and turned to Bella.

“Pleased to meet you, Bella.” She told her before moving to kissing her cheek. Bella knew she was trying to make Bella more comfortable with the kissing that had been going on, but Bella didn’t need it. She loved it and moved her head to capture Esme’s lips with her own. Esme gladly returned the kiss and pulled the younger girl closer to her.

When they pulled back she addressed the room.

“Let’s light the candles and sing to the birthday girl. Then I suggest we enjoy our cake in the dining room so we can discuss business.” She said and everyone gathered around the table while she grabbed a lighter from one of the kitchen drawers. She handed it to Bella, who lit the candles. The other sang “Happy Birthday” to her and when they finished she blew out the candles.

Esme swept in and removed the candles before cutting five pieces of cake. Plates, napkins and forks were already on the table so when they had their slice of cake, the group of five went into the formal dining room. Rose was correct, the room was dark and void of windows. The wall farthest from the table was entirely white. On the table sat a projector, its lens aimed at the white wall. They sat at the table around the projector and started to eat their cake.

Carlisle had Esme in his lap, giving his wife some attention, while she chatted about fashion and other gossip with the younger adults. When everyone finished Esme took the plates to the kitchen before returning to her husband’s lap.

“Now onto business.” She said before leaning back in Carlisle’s arms and letting him take over. His arms pulled her tighter before turning to the young adults.

“I have three items of business for you girls. One is purely for Bella and, the other two extend to all three of you.” He told them and they nodded. “The one for Bella is the same thing I did for you two for your 18th birthdays. Bella I’m offering you two free photo sessions. One session is for your family and your graduation announcements. So it’s PG-13 so the pictures can go to your family. The other session can be whatever you want it to be. And when I say ‘whatever you want it to be,’ I mean it. It could be you in sexy clothes you in normal clothes or you in no clothes. It could also be pictures of you during sex with someone. I don’t care, this is mine and Esme’s gift to you for becoming an adult.” She smiled and nodded.

“Now onto the other two items. Rose already knows this, but I want it to be known that during the summers, you three are free to stay here. I know you both could also stay with your parents, but I also know that you might want some space from them, especially when they’re not okay with the way you two are. If you stay with us there is no curfew and the only house rule is no hard drugs. We don’t care about pot or alcohol but no heroin, crake or anything like that. Got it?” He told them and watched as Rose nodded her head at the rules, followed by Alice and Bella, who had smiles on their faces at the prospect of not living under their parent’s roof for the summers when they came home from college. They watched as Esme kissed the underside of Carlisle’s chin and smiled at the love they could feel from the married couple.

“Now this next item is a chance for you three to earn a little money through our business. We’ve been asked to create a couple different adult calendars, and instead of hiring other models, we thought we’d offer you three the jobs for some of the calendars.” He said and Esme took over.

“Two of the calendars we already have models for, but the other four calendars need models. Want to hear more details?” She asked. The three girls exchanged looks before they all slowly nodded a smile on Bella’s face. This was turning out to be a spectacular birthday. “Okay, so three of the calendars are ‘mature’ meaning no actual sex occurs, just models looking sexy. The other three are ‘explicit’ meaning we can show sex. Two of the calendars, one of each rating, are aimed for gay men, another two are for heterosexuals, and the third set of two are for lesbians.” She told them and they smiled. This day was getting better and better.

“If you guys want you can be a part of both shoots, though we might not use your photos for one of them, as we are also offering my brother and a few of his friends the same thing for the straight calendar. I’ll get you the contracts in a few minutes.” Carlisle jumped in and explained to the girls. Their smiles were bigger than their faces.

Carlisle and Esme knew that the young adults would say yes, but they still felt the need to ask.

“Are you three interested?” He asked. The three girls exchanged a look, conversing without words before they turned back to the older adults.

“Yes.” Was the simultaneous answer from all three of them. Carlisle smiled before standing up with Esme in his arms. He set her down and motioned with his free hand for the girls to follow them. They did and they followed the couple back up the stairs into a room covered in photographs.

 A majority was of Esme, and probable taken by him, a few were of himself, and Bella assumed they were taken by his wife. A couple was of a few famous people, no doubt taken during the couple’s traveling days. The largest pictures were behind his desk and in front of his desk. Both were not taken by either Esme or Carlisle, as they were both in the pictures. The one behind his desk was of their first kiss as man and wife. Esme was resplendent in a strapless white dress, a white veil thrown behind her head and a huge smile could be seen as she kissed her husband. Carlisle was dressed in the traditional tux with a flower that matched the bride’s bouquet in his lapel, and he too had a smile on his face as his arms encircled his bride while hers were around his neck.

“That kiss started out softly, with both of us smiling, as you see here, but it quickly turned into something more. We didn’t part for a good ten minutes, or more.” Esme recalled, seeing Bella staring at the photo. Bella smiled and turned to the picture in front of the desk. It was an ad for jeans, by the logo in the corner. But Bella’s eyes were drawn to the two of them, both only wearing jeans. She was small enough to fit under his chin in her bare feet and her back was to his chest, one arm wrapped around his neck, pulling his lips to her neck where they rested. Not really kissing, but made it looked like he was. He had one arm across her chest, concealing her breast while the other one was wrapped low around her waist, pulling him to her.

“That was when I first meet the woman who would become my wife. It was our first modeling gig for that brand of jeans and they wanted someone young. We were a bit too young, but the company agreed to produce a couple posters for us and gave us permission to use the photo in our portfolios.” Carlisle told her, following her eyes to the picture. He was sitting behind his desk going through on of the drawers. He pulled out a plain manila filing folder and pulled three blank contracts out. He handed one to each girl before pulling Esme back into his lap.

The three girls read the contracts carefully. They would receive two percent of the sales/ image in the calendar/calendar. Any and all photos taken by the photographer could be placed in their modeling portfolio. They had to provide proof of being over the age of 18, or 16 with parental permission. If they were fraudulent on any information provided, they would forfeit their payments to the company and the photographer. They all signed the lines giving permission for the photos to be used, and the line stating that they were over the age of 18.

Esme looked at their IDs and signed as the witness, while Carlisle signed as the presiding officiate of the company. He went over to the copy machine in the corner of the room and made two copies of all three contracts. He handed Esme a copy and the girls a copy before filing the original. Esme vanished into her office to file her copies.

Okay, now that the paperwork is completed, lets head out to the guest house and just get a couple starting images. Did you guys bring multiple outfits?” He asked and all three girls smirked at him before nodding. “Do you need to change into these outfits?” He as asked and their smirks stayed in place as they shook their heads no. “Let’s do this, then.” HE told them and motioned them out of the room. Bella took one last look at the picture of the two of them in the jean ad. She noticed something peeking over the top of Esme’s jeans. She took a step closer to identify the mark, before hurrying out to catch up with the others.

Esme had ink, when she was younger. Bella wondered if she still had the mark, or even more ink. She contended herself with the fact that she would soon see for herself; if the promise in the kiss Esme had given her was any indication.

She loved being 18.


	3. 3

The five of them headed out to the guest house. The house was the same size as the house Bella and her father resided in. The house was two stories, and had no great room, or dining room. Just a kitchen and a bunch of bedrooms all with attached bathrooms.

“There is a fully functional kitchen with a dining room, the rest of the house has been converted into around seven bedrooms, all with attached bathrooms. Each room has its own theme. I’ll give you a tour.” Esme told them, and they nodded.

“And I’m running back to the house to grab our equipment and a couple bottles of water for us all.” Carlisle told them and headed back to the main house. Esme led them through the kitchen, telling that they used it for kitchen sex scenes and the lovey-dovey scenes for the movies they made and the photos they took. The first bedroom they came across was rather small and set up like a storage closet. The attached bathroom looked like it might belong to a palace. She explained that this worked better to have the mismatched bed and bath because they did closet sex scenes and rich cheating spouse scenes and other types of rich sex scenes. The next room was set up like a typical teenager girl’s room; band posters on the wall, popular celebrities and other female paraphernalia. The room was used for first time sex and the like. The bathroom matched the attached bedroom and was one of the few fully functional bathrooms in the house. The last room on the first floor was the room of a teenage boy, and the bathroom matched. The room was used for movies similar to the teenage girl’s room.

They went up the stairs and were greeted with three more bedrooms. The first room was for BDSM/Dominatrix stuff. The room was painted red with black accents and had all manner of kinky sex toys. The bathroom was more of the same, set up with swinging harnesses to hold someone in any number of positions. The room’s purpose was self-explanatory so they moved on. The next room was designed like a normal baster bed/bath. The room was for lower/middle class adult scenes or upper/middle class youth scenes. The third and final room was the same size as the master bedroom, and the attached bath was only a half bath, also fully functional. The room wasn’t designed like a normal bedroom though. It had a couple loveseats and the floor was entirely a mattress. The room was designed for swinger party scenes or youth orgy parties.

“Which room should we stay in until Carlisle returns?” Esme asked the younger girls.

“Here” they answered. Esme nodded and the four of them grabbed a throw pillow and sat against a wall on the mattress-y floor. Rose pulled Bella to sit in her lap with Bella’s legs across Alice’s lap. Esme asked simple questions about Bella, trying to get to know her better. Eventually she asked how she became a part of the group, because she knew that it normally took a while for Rose to warm up to someone, and it sounded like Bella had been immediately accepted into the group.

“I meet her because I was her ambassador and was the one to give her the tour of the place and helped her get her books. I remember when her and her dad were filling out the paperwork and getting her schedule sorted out, I could hear the other two boys who were in the same boat as me talking about how she was hotter than me, and I was a little jealous. But when she came out behind her father and the counselor called me to show her around instead of one of the other three ambassadors to give her a tour and I saw her for the first time, I stopped being jealous.

“I was already sexually active with some of the boys and with Alice, so I had originally thought I was good, but then this beautiful shy thing was presented to me, and I wanted to take her under my wing and show her my wicked ways. So I took her on a tour, showed her, her locker and helped her pick up her books. She had gotten a set for school and a set for home that we gave to her father before he left.

“I remember asking her questions about random things like bands, movies and other things, and her answers had some variety to mine, but we did like some of the same stuff. She was rather timid until I asked if she’d ever dated. Then she lit up and said how she didn’t really like the jocks at her old school because they were real jerks, but if one of the shyer boys asked her out, she’d go all the way if she was attracted to him.

“I remember saying that her attire didn’t match her words and she laughed and said it was the downside to having an over protective father and a mother who was slightly oblivious to her needs and who didn’t teach her how to shop for clothes at all. By that point the bell had rung for the end of first period and I dropped her off at her next class and gave her my number and told her to txt me if she got lost at any point during the rest of the day.” Rose told her part of the story before Alice jumped in.

“She kept her from me and all to herself for that entire first week of sophomore year. We had different lunches because I was taking AP Art that year so I had second lunch while she and Bella had first. But she finally told me, and at first I was shocked, because I had heard that people thought that the new girls was hotter than Rose and myself, and I knew Rose would most likely be jealous. So I didn’t believe her when she said that she was friends with the new girls and she just hotter in a different way. But I knew she was right when I finally met her. That second Monday, both Bella and Rose needed a ride home, and I had my license and the old van that my parents used to haul groceries with once a week. I had yet to get my Porsche. When I saw her, I immediately saw what Rose was talking about and made friends with her.

“We first taught her how to shop for clothes that actually fit her. She didn’t even have the right sized bra!” Alice exclaimed before continuing. “After that we taught her to flirt and ways to make even more men come to her, and how to go to them, should she want them. And in return she managed to bring out grades up by making sure we did our homework. And because we did our homework, we knew the material and managed to squeak B’s on out tests instead of D’s.

“By the end of that first semester we had become best friends and then we slowly added flirting with her to the routine and by the beginning of Spring break she had slept with Rose at least. She slept with me by the end of Spring Break and the three of us had our first threesome after Finals of that year were finally over.” Alice finished, looking to the others to see if she missed anything. She hadn’t. Esme was impressed, she too knew that Rose could get jealous quickly, and was proud of her young protégé for the quick reversal of her opinion and efforts to befriend Bella.

“And how to you three handle being friends and lovers as well as having sex with someone outside the group?” She asked. Bella answered, her hands moving across Rose’s shoulder while one of her feet caressed Alice’s thigh.

“Because we know that while there is extreme chemistry and sexual tension between us that we are just best friends with benefits. We will always remain friends even if we all marry outside of the group and marry males, we’ll always have room the other two in our lives.” She smiled at Esme before finishing her statement. “All three of us understand that we share one of the many facets of love, and we’re okay with that.” She finally finished and was kissed pretty enthusiastically by Rose before Alice kissed Bella as well.

Esme truly was proud of the three young women. They would go far with wisdom like that. At that moment Carlisle came in with their equipment and Esme leapt up to help her husband. When they had all the equipment on one of the loveseats he turned to his wife.

“Both my office and your office are out of Condoms; so I’m going to buy some more. I’ll only be an hour tops. But girls feel free to stay here tonight, there is no pressure to return to town and get out of our hair. We’d prefer you stayed in our hair.” He told them and they all giggled at his joke, and felt a rush of arousal at the double meaning behind his last statement. He kissed Esme quickly before each of the three girls stepped forward to give him their own kiss. He left and Esme took her turn to kiss them each again. When she let their lips go she went and lay down on the mattress floor and Rose hurried over to her left side and Alice piled on top of Rose, leaving Esme’s right side open for Bella to cuddle into. They continued to gossip about the ‘real’ whores of the school. The two girls will sleep with anything with a penis if it got them something.

All four of them agreed that the girls weren’t like the whores because they didn’t get anything besides release from their encounters and they actually had relationships with the people they slept with. Fashion came up and Bella confirmed that Esme was a DD size in her cup. Bella laughed when she realized that they had a pattern: Esme was DD, Rose was D, Bella herself was a C, and Alice was a B. Alice wanted slightly bigger breast and Esme gave her some exercises that would tone the muscles behind her breasts that would tone them out and give her a smaller bust size and a bigger cup size.

Esme could tell that Bella wanted to ask her something, but was afraid to offend her new friend and her lovers’ lover.

“You know, in my line of work I’ve been asked almost anything, and very few has actually offended me, Young Love.” She started twisting her head to look at the brunette. “So ask you question Sióg?” She said and all three of the girls looked at her in confusion at the unfamiliar word. “Fairy.” She translated before turning back to Bella with a raised eyebrow.

“Well I wanted to ask a few things. The first thing was: I noticed what looked like a tattoo on your hip in the picture of the jean ad. I was wondering what it was and if you had any other ink?” Bella asked and the others looked at her sharply.

“Well first off, you haven’t offended me. But you are the first person to notice the tattoo from that picture. That tattoo was a butterfly I let my high school boyfriend give me after we’d been dating for a year. Needless to say it wasn’t done all that well, but I still liked it because of the artist. But we broke up because he wanted me to be a stay at home mother, and I didn’t want kids; I wanted to be a model.

“So we went our separate ways, but I kept that tat because of what it represented. When I actually landed a contract, which was in no small part to the picture you saw in his office, I got it lightened so it wasn’t that visible, plus by that point I was dating Carlisle and didn’t want ink from a past lover on me.” Esme told her, as Alice and Rose already knew the story. “As to your second question: yes I have more ink, as does Carlisle. We started getting tattoos after we left normal modeling for porn modeling and being porn stars. We’ve got more now that we’ve opened our own business.” Bella sucked in a breath and immediately wanted to see the ink. Esme could tell but decided to be a tease. Can’t let her win _so_ easily, even if it was her birthday.

“Do any of you have anything new since I last saw you nude, and do you have anything Bella?” She asked the group.

Rose announced that she only had her ears and belly button pierced but she was hoping to get her nose pierced soon. Alice already had her nose pierced and was looking to get her belly button pierced soon too. Bella sat up and lifted the beach top to reveal her pierced naval and the ‘sex’ Kanji dangling from it. Esme was impressed, especially when she said her father only knew about the two holes in her ear lobes. Bella told the group she wanted her eyebrow, her nose and her tragus pierced.

As to the tattoos the girls didn’t have any, Rose and Alice because of the money issue, but were planning on getting one. Bella told them she had the money for one, she just had to live outside of her dad’s house or she’d be thrown out. Esme was quietly appalled at how controlling Chief Swan was of his daughter. She made a mental note to figure something out for the poor girl.

After they answered her questions she knew that, as fair was fair, she had to show them what she had. She stood and raised the hem of her black shirt to show her own naval piercing. She pulled out a skin colored plug from her nose and she had her ears pierced three times per lobe and the cartilage on both ears pierced twice. She then made a pivot to reveal her back, where Aphrodite was tattooed on her back in total nudity. Bella assumed this was why her knick name was ‘sex goddess.’ She then lowered the top of her skirt to the left hip where she had the butterfly and it was now a bigger monarch butterfly in stunning detail. She then rolled the sleeve of her shirt up to show the Japanese Phoenix tattooed as a half sleeve on her lower left arm.

“Carlisle will show you his when he gets back.” She told the group, and saw Bella swallow and close her gapping mouth. If only Bella knew how turned on she was getting just from the younger woman’s admiration of her.

“Now, let me see what you three have underneath the layers.” She ordered sitting down against the wall. Bella sat next to her wondering the same thing. Alice and Rose played rock, paper scissors to decide who’d go first. Alice won and Rose sat on Bella’s other side, pulling the birthday girl in between her legs, letting her rest against her chest.

Alice slid her beach shirt off herself and tossed it aside revealing a black tube top with green straps peeking out. She slid the black skinny jeans off to reveal a skirt that just barely covered her ass also in black. The skirt was removed to reveal an emerald thong and the tube top covered up the matching triangle top that showed just a hint of Alice’s dark aureoles. She moved all of her clothes to the same pile and took Rose’s place when Rose stood up to strip for the others. Esme moved the birthday girl to her lap and wrapped her arms around the girl. Rose removed her red skinny jeans to reveal a matching short skirt that also just went beyond the curve of her ass. The red tube top underneath was all she was wearing and the skirt had the red G-string. Rose smiled at the glazed look in the others’ eyes before eyeing Bella. Bella smirked and stood up allowing rose to sit down on Esme’s other side.

“Let me start by pointing out the fact that I wouldn’t be wearing these pants if I didn’t have a nosey neighbor who’d call my father if he saw what I was wearing underneath.” She said and kicked off her heels and peeled the leather pants off of her to reveal her black skirt that was higher than Alice’s or Rose’s. The beach shirt was taken off leaving her in the black tube top. The skirt and tube top came off to reveal her blood red thong and matching sting bikini top. That layer was then peeled away, to the shock of Rose and Alice, to reveal the sapphire pasties and C-strap. She noticed that even Esme was aroused and she smirked before sauntering over to the group.

“Too much?” She asked innocently, though her coquettish look gave her away. The others were about to speak when a whistle was heard from the door. Bella turned to see Carlisle in the doorway, his eyes wide and an obvious tent in his boxers at the sight of the girls in their underwear. Bella raised her eyebrow, challenging him. His eyes moved from her eyes down her body, admiration in his eyes at the hot body the young girl had. They stopped at her breasts and she watched as his breathing hitched, he laughed when he saw the Kanji of her naval charm, and his breathing stopped when he reached her C-strap and her shapely legs that looked really long even without the heels. She decided to tease him, and backed out of his reach when he reached her.

“Esme said you had tats, you don’t get to touch me until I see them.” She purred at him and everyone felt a rush of arousal at her tone. The girls started to touch themselves, already aroused from the strip show. Carlisle smiled and kicked off his shoes before pulling his pants down, turning to show the two swords on the back of his calves on his tanned legs. The sword on the left was unfamiliar to her, and the sword on the right was Andruil, from Lord of the Rings. She smiled guessing that the other sword came from a piece of literature too.

“Andruil and Excalibur.” He supplied and Bella nodded, having guessed correctly on the unfamiliar sword’s origin. He kicked his pants off, leaving him in a pair of black silk boxers and his green long sleeved shirt with the white under shirt. He pulled the long sleeved green sweater, leaving him in his white tee shirt. His lower arms were tattoo free, but you could see bits of half-sleeve tattoos peeking out from both arms. He removed the tee shirt to reveal, a tanned chest that matched his arms, face, neck and legs. His left sleeve was a phoenix, its wings outstretched and its beak opened as it cawed its freedom. It was beautiful with tones of purple, blue and white adding depth to the yellow, orange and red of the fieriness of the bird. Bella wanted to touch it, but refrained, moving her eyes over to the right sleeve.

This sleeve was a connected bunch of items. It had a pair of Mickey Mouse ears, a Saguaro Cactus, the New York Yankee’s symbol, a Canadian Maple leaf, a Kanji, that Bella assumed was ‘China’ and a Cherry blossom. He twisted his arm to reveal the silhouette of Big Ben, a Castle and a Knotted Four Leaf Clover on the inside of his arm. He once again turned around to reveal the aleph, a rainbow love knot. The back of his arm had a: Wedjat, Ionic Capital and a simple arch.

“What do they mean? Yours too Esme.” She asked. They both smiled and Carlisle spoke to his wife.

“Baby, join the club; you’re the only one still dressed.” He told her and she smiled before standing and sliding the skirt down her legs. She was wearing a thong in royal purple. She started unbuttoning her black crisp Oxford revealing a matching purple push up bra. She kicked her heels off and piled her clothes on top of them, joining the others in their underwear. Since she had the least amount of ink she went first.

“The butterfly represents a metamorphosis. I went through two in my youth: cocoon to crystalist to butterfly. Aphrodite represents who I became after the butterfly. She is sensual and sexual. And the Japanese Phoenix is Female Empowerment.” She rattled off, lightly touching each tattoo as she explained their meaning.

“The meanings behind mine are thus.” Carlisle started, watching his wife sit down and be cuddled by Rose and Alice before turning back to the nearly naked Bella. “The swords on my calf are from my favorite Literature and my favorite period of history to study. The one of my shoulder is just part, it’ll eventually be a full sleeve, I just need to figure out the bottom half of it and it means renewal. The other sleeve is about where I’ve been in the world: Mickey Mouse ears for Disneyland when I was young, The cactus is from the Grand Canyon, Yankee’s for NYC, Maple Leaf for Canada, The kanji for China, the Cherry Blossom for Japan, Big Ben for London, the castle for Scotland, the knotted leaf for Ireland. The Aleph is for Israel, the rainbow love knot is because I attended Rhode Island Pride, Wedjat, or Eye of Horus is for Egypt, the Ionic Capital is for Greece and the Arch is for Rome. This arm will also be a full sleeve with the lower half being who I am.

“And because I can see most of you, I know you don’t have ink, and your fascination with ours tells me that you want one of your own. Would I be correct?” He asked his voice huskier then normal and it lulled her into something like a trance. He was able to approach her, his hands cupped her hips, thumbs brushing across the hipbone.

“Would love to get more piercings and ink, but I’ll be thrown out of the house if I get one until after I move out.” She moaned, her eyes rolling back into her head at the motion of his hands, combined with the arousal of the strip tease. He spun her around and pulled her ass against his boxer covered erection while his hands moved up and down her sides, avoiding her bare breasts. He let his hands continue to wander as he spoke.

“I just noticed the time; it’s two in the morning. We are all getting dressed and heading into the main house where Alice and Bella will be staying with us. It’s too late to drive back into town and drop them off before heading back here. It’s far easier for us all too just stay here and head back at some point later today.” He said before moving away from Bella and pulling on his sweeter and jeans. The girls all redressed, though they didn’t put the layers back on, they just pulled their pants on and their beach shirts. Back in the main house, they all headed up the stairs. Rose grabbed the others’ stuff from her room before putting them in two guest rooms. Esme went in with Alice, while Carlisle went in with Bella. Rose kissed all four of them goodnight and headed to bed, where she fell asleep naked. She slept the whole morning away while the other four slept later.

Much Later.


	4. 4

When Alice shut the door behind her and turned, Esme pinned her to the door and kissed her. Alice moaned, allowing Esme’s tongue entrance. Their tongues dueled and danced as their hands explored. Jeans and skirt were pushed off and Alice undid the buttons of Esme’s blouse. The kiss broke for some air, and Esme pushed Alice’s beach top off, leaving them both in their emerald and amethyst thongs and matching tops. Esme pulled Alice away from the door and pushed her onto the bed before jumping in after her. The older woman covered her young lover’s body with her own as she devoured her mouth again, feeling Alice’s hands moving all across her back and ass, snapping the straps of the thong in her pleasure. Alice moved her hands up Esme’s back to the straps of the amethyst push up bra and undid the snap, pulling the straps down her back.

  
They broke for air and Esme pulled the bra off of her and tossed it to the side before rotating them to get at Alice’s straps. Alice took advantage of being on top and her lover’s bare breasts by taking a nipple into her mouth and rolling the other one between her fingers. Esme moaned, her hands repeating the motions of Alice’s hands on her own back before untying the string bikini strings on her lover’s back and neck. Alice had switched breasts and gave them each, equal attention before sitting up and tossing her top aside. Esme leaned up and gave Alice’s breasts some attention before pushing the girl down on her back, her head at the foot of the bed. Esme peeled Alice’s thong of before leaning down and sucking on her shaved lips. Alice moaned and arched her back off the bed, her hands playing with her own nipples.

  
Esme leaned further down and started to stick her tongue into Alice’s pussy, liking up the musky juices of her lover before moving up to Alice’s clit. She moved between them, listening to Alice’s pants and moans before sucking on her clit and inserting two fingers into Alice’s pussy. She started to move her hand in and out, adding a third finger as her lover approached release. Alice screamed her release once Esme nipped her clit, her fingers pinching her own nipples as the wave of her orgasm washed over her again and again. Esme went back down to two fingers and started to slow down her strokes while her thumb moved in an outward spiral away from her sensitive clit.

  
She finally pulled out and lay down near Alice who kissed her when she returned to herself tasting herself on her lover’s tongue. She rolled her lover onto her back and started to kiss down her body, removing the amethyst thong before going down with tongue and two fingers in Esme’s tight pussy. Esme’s hands kept Alice’s head right there. Alice nibbled on Esme’s clit and started to move three fingers inside her, curling before pulling out and repeating the motion.

  
Soon Esme screamed her release, keeping Alice where she was until the tremors totally stopped. Alice moved up her lover’s body, resting her light weight frame on top of her kissing Esme soundly, sharing her taste with her. When they had calmed down Esme flipped to where her head was near Alice’s pussy. She lifted the top leg and bent back before moving her own leg up, offering her still horny pussy to the younger woman. Esme slid her arms around Alice’s hips before resting her head on Alice’s thigh and pulled the other leg over her shoulder. Alice copied her and soon they were eating each other out in a side-ways 69. Tongues went between pussies and clits as hands massaged ass cheeks and pulled the other’s folds apart. They teased each other in this manner until they both needed the release and soon were nibbling on the others clit soothing them with slow licks before returning to their feasts. Their screams of release were absorbed by the gushing of their orgasmic juices. They slowed down and licked their feast as they calmed down. They rested in that spot until they had their breath back before they both got up and went to the attached bathroom and hopped in a nice warms shower where they tried to clean off, and ended up with Esme pushing Alice against the wall, their fingers in the other’s pussy, thumbs stroking clits until they each reached their third orgasm. Then they cleaned up and Esme climbed in Alice’s and Alice climbed into the bed and rested on top of Esme. The two fell asleep, and slept without moving until 12:30.

  
Meanwhile over in Bella’s room Carlisle had picked her up and was kissing her with her back against the wall near the bed. Her hands were all over his hair and shoulders, pulling him closer, as his hands were on her ass pulling it to meet the hardening flesh of his cock. His fingers dug lightly into the skin of her cheeks as she ground herself against him, getting him harder. He let slide down the ground, though she kept on leg wrapped around his thigh as her hands undid the button and fly on his jeans and used her hands and that leg to push them down to his ankles. He pulled away to take of his shoes, socks and pants while she kicked her heels off and peeled the second skin pants off her legs, leaving her in only the beach top, C-strap and pasties she grabbed a condom on her way up. Simultaneously, they shoved the other’s top off and Bella peeled off her pasties, leaving her breasts completely bare. Their lips reconnected as hands explored the other’s bare chest.

  
Carlisle and Bella removed the last article of clothing, his boxers and her c-strap. The fingers of one of his hand moved into her hair, keeping their mouths locked together, while the other once teased her folds before his pinky and forefinger parted her folds allowing his middle fingers to enter her pussy and his thumb to tease her clit. She moaned and arched into him, one of her hands threading through his hair, the other playing with his penis, sliding a condom onto his erect member. He kept going, applying more pressure to her clit every couple strokes until she came, her scream caught in his mouth. She stopped his hand when it became too much and he scooped her up into his arms and slid his cock in her as her back slammed into the wall. His mouth was now at her neck and he pumped into her pussy as he sucked on her neck. He was careful not to leave a mark, even though he wanted to, so she wouldn’t get into trouble with her controlling Police Chief father.

  
Even without leaving a mark on her neck, her hands kept his head there as she moaned pleasure as his cock kept pounding into her. She screamed her release and Carlisle loved how vocal she was. He pulled out of her and held her up until she could stand on her legs. He sat on the bed and watched her walk to him, her hips swaying. When she reached him, she straddled him, one hand on his shoulder the other guided him into her. She rode him hard and fast, his hands at her hips helped her lift up and as she ground down, he would pump his hips up into her. Her hands held his head to her breasts as he laved attention to each nipple as she rode him like a pro.

  
She whimpered when he slowed down, and he sped back up and soon she crashed over the edge without screaming, because she had bitten him on the meaty part of his shoulder. The milking sensations on his cock and the pleasure/pain from her bite sent him over the edge and he spurted into the condom. He slid one hand to his softening cock and held the rubber to his skin so he wouldn’t leak. When he was flaccid and she had her limbs under control she climbed off of him and into bed, watching him as he discarded it into the bathroom’s trash can. He walked around the bed and grabbed another one before crawling in after her. He started to kiss her, holding his weight over her, not letting them touch quite yet. He kissed his way down her body, played with her nipples and her naval piercing before moving to her pussy. His hands held down her hips, making it where he could move with her thrusts without hurting himself as he ate her out. Bella moaned and panted as her hands gripped his honey colored locks, making sure he tongue did not stop. She gave a low and long moan as her pussy clamped around his tongue as she came. He rolled to the side and slid up her body, stopping when he got to her breasts. She propped herself up on her elbow and stroked his hair, her breathing returning to normal.

  
She took a peek at his male anatomy and noticed that it wasn’t completely flaccid, but rather semi-erect. She smiled and flipped over to where her head rested near his hip. She propped herself on her arm, with her head in her hand and used her free hand to stroke slowly over him, loving the fact that she could feel it twitch and grow in her hand. When it was standing straight up, but could still grow thicker, she licked the underside and the flared head.  
She then moved over him and started to bob her head up and down, not applying all that much pressure; as she was only trying to get him hard, not make him blow. She felt Carlisle move her over him as he ate her out from the backside as she sucked him. He didn’t waste any time going slow, but he pounded his fingers into her pussy, rubbing them against the spongy rough patch that marked her G-Spot and tonguing her clit. Her scream vibrated down his cock and made him as hard as he could possible get. So he pulled her off of him and slid the condom down to her. She kissed his head as she opened the package before rolling the fresh condom onto his penis. He pulled her off of him and she spun around and kissed him as he rolled them over. He was cradled between her thighs and moved his hips. Teasing her and lubricating his condom covered penis with her juices. When he was ready he slid his head into her pussy, causing her to arch her hips into him, sending him deeper into her body. He slammed himself into her and her legs encircled his waist, keeping him there until she adjusted to him.

  
When she was ready she moved her legs to where her feet were on his hips her knees under his arms. He smiled leaned down and took her lips as he started pounding into her. He was in deep and she loved it. No other man had ever been as deep as she felt he was. He truly was a Sex God. After a few deep and hard thrusts he started to swivel his hips when he pulled out, pushing into a new spot every time until he found her G-spot. Once he found it, he focused solely on it. He started experimenting with short, fast strokes and deep slow thrusts until he found the speed she liked. She like fast, deep thrusts and raised one leg to where the knee was over his shoulder, letting him inside her even deeper. She was moaning almost constantly now and he kissed her just as she crashed over the edge, and he pulled out to where just his flared head was inside her pussy and let his thumb move outwards along her clit to prolong her orgasm. When she came back down to earth he flipped her over and she pulled her legs up under herself, letting her pussy and ass swing up in the air. He kissed the back of her neck as he pushed into her pussy from behind. She rested her head on her folded arms and let him fuck her.

  
He pushed into her and pulled out before repeating the process and he reached around to play with her clit, causing her to arch her back and he lifter her torso up and kept pushing into her, her legs now pressing her pussy tightly. He loved it and both soon came. He let Bella go and held the used condom to himself as he went to the bathroom to deal with it a clean up.

  
Bella crashed on the bed limply and completely satisfied. She rolled over to her side and slide under the covers. She was satisfied and would be pretty sore the next day but her mind was spinning and she knew sleep wasn’t her lover just yet. Carlisle crawled in after her and she rolled over to face him, resting on his chest. She sighed in contentment before speaking, knowing he hadn’t nodded off just yet.

  
“That was amazing.” She sighed and looked up at him, thinking that older guys, well not that old, were the way to go if all of them could satisfy her like that. Maybe she’d pursue her crush on her Lit instructor, after all.

  
“That was a set of releases that were almost as powerful as the ones Esme gives me. You’ll make a guy mighty happy someday Siόg.” He told her. She smiled at the knick name before asking a question.

  
“I hate to ask this now, but if I don’t it won’t let me sleep. How are you two comfortable with having sex with someone else?” she asked.

  
“Because we know that even if feelings exist outside of the two of us, that they aren’t stronger than our feelings towards each other. That and we both understand the different kind of love. Plus after being with someone for as long as we’ve been with each other, occasionally something new is needed. And Esme always wanted to explore female to female and multiple partner sex.

  
“Plus the stage in a relationship where that really does matter happened when we were both heavily into our porn star days. So after that, it’s really no big deal if either of us seeks a different partner for a night or so.” He answered her and she nodded satisfied that she wasn’t going to cause a rift in their happy and loving marriage. Her mind began to relax, and she knew that only two more things were keeping her from blissful sleep. But she could put those off until the morning. So she kissed him on more time before rolling over to her side, feeling Carlisle spoon her before she fell asleep.

  
Carlisle slept until 11:45 and he slipped out of bed and walked naked to find Rose and give her some attention. Bella slept until 12:45 and climbed in the shower, allowing the heat to sooth her sore muscles. When she stepped out wrapped in a towel she found a pair of Carlisle’s boxers, sweat pants, a sport’s bra and a tee shirt with the sleeves ripped out. She smiled and changed into the clothes, rolling the waist band of the sweats down once to get them to fit snugly on her hips. The sport’s bra was too big for her so she found her emerald tube top instead and then pulled the tee shirt over her head.

She loved the no sleeves that went down to her waist.

  
She smiled at left the room. Hoping to find some coffee.

  
Today was her first full day of being 18, and she couldn’t wait.


	5. 5

Esme had woken up at the same time as her husband. Alice wasn’t in her bed, and as she left, ahead of her husband, she could hear the two girls going at it. So she grabbed her husband’s hand and the two naked adults went to their room. They showered together before Carlisle took one of the cars and headed into town to handle one last piece of business, that he didn’t get to yesterday. Esme ran some spare clothes to Bella’s room, leaving them in the bathroom for her. 20 minutes after he left, two freshly fucked girls made their way into the kitchen, where Esme handed them her credit card and a shopping list. Telling Rose to pick up breakfast for five on their way back. The two girls kissed her before leaving the house.

  
Esme then brewed some coffee for Bella, and then when it was done she poured herself a cup and drank it black. She had finished rinsing her cup out and pouring her second cup when Bella walked in. The sweats that belonged to Esme did quite fit her, but when rolled they sat right below her hips. The tee shirt was really old; it was Esme’s when she was in high school. The tee hugged Bella’s body tightly, and the girl had a longer torso then Esme so the shirt came to just above Bella’s hips. She had already known that her old sports bra would probably be too big, but had offered it anyways, and she saw now that she was correct, Bella was wearing her emerald tube top from the other night, and it set the outfit off to perfection with that small splash of color. Bella smiled at Esme, her eyes sweeping up the older woman’s frame.

  
Esme was dressed similarly in a pair of sweats and a tight fitting black tank top. Esme was sans bra, and Bella could see the outlines of the older woman’s aureoles the shirt was so tight. If Bella wasn’t so sore, she’d be tempted to start something with hot woman in the room with her.

  
“Coffee?” Esme asked her young house guest.

  
“Yes please.” Bella answered gratefully and Esme poured her a cup before refilling hers.

  
“How do you take it?” She asked handing her the cream and sugar. Bella put a little of each and stirred her coffee before taking a sip and sighing. That was good coffee.

  
Esme sipped her own coffee for a few minutes before she took the younger woman’s hand and brought her to the porch. It was drizzling, the clouds not totally covering the sky, creating unique shadows and mini-rainbows. It was a beautiful sight when paired with the trees, stream and mountains that made up the landscape around the house. Esme entwined their fingers and headed over to a futon couch and sat down. Bella joined her and they enjoyed their coffee as they watched the rain.

  
Bella finished her coffee first and set the empty mug on the porch before curling into Esme. Esme set her empty mug down and turned to where she was laying down on the futon with Bella between her and the back of the couch, head resting on the older woman’s chest.

  
“Why does the house sound so quiet?” Bella asked after a few minutes when the lack of sound from the other three occupants of the house finally registered.

  
“Because we’re the only ones in the house.” Esme answered before explaining. “Carlisle needed to finish some business from yesterday that he didn’t get to. Rose and Alice headed to the store for me and their picking up some breakfast on their way back.”

  
Bella nodded, knowing that Rose would wake up after 8 hours of sleep, no matter what time she went to bed. And Alice seemed to know when Rose woke up, no matter what and if they were with each other, they’d be on each other so fast. Especially if they didn’t spend the night with each other.  
Bella was content, knowing that she wouldn’t be hungry for a little while; she could wait for them to bring breakfast. She decided that she’d enjoy the quiet time with the older woman. Esme seemed to be thinking the same thing, and started asking Bella questions. She asked about her father, mother and step-dad. She asked about Bella’s favorite subjects and the teachers who taught them. She’d had already heard of Mr. Hale and Coach Emmett from the other two girls, and learned that Bella thought the crush the girls had on them, was pretty mutual. She learned that Bella liked Dr. Cullen, and she laughed. Her young lover was in love with Carlisle’s step brother. Finally she asked: “What are your plans for the rest of the year?”

  
“Go to school, make sure I keep my grades up, take my ACT and my SATs, figure out what I want to do in my life while pursuing a general education degree at Seattle Community College. Basically try to survive the year without snapping at my father, even though I really want to ask Alice’s parents if I could live in one of their empty apartments or room with Alice so I can escape the control my dad wants to have over me, while keeping a relationship with him so I’m not estranged from him. But if I stay there for much longer I’m going to blow my lid and take myself out of his life, and I really don’t want to do that.” She answered sighing.

  
Esme just pulled her tighter to her and kissed the top of her young lover’s head. She was amazed at her maturity and the controlling aspects of her father’s personality. She would have to talk to Carlisle if she couldn’t live in Alice’s building. Maybe the two adults could help her escape her father if that didn’t work. It had always pained her to be estranged from her father because he had been to controlling, and she didn’t want her young lover to go through that.

  
She also thought that she could help her with her little crush on her lit teacher. She knew what kind of woman the man usually dated and how they carried and dressed themselves and she could help Bella look like them. It would be funny if one of the only men Carlisle would go gay for dated one of his younger lovers.

  
After all, they weren’t raised as brothers. Carlisle had been living on his own at 20 years old when his mother married Edward’s father, Edward was 17 and getting ready to graduate. The two of course had seen each other all dressed up at the wedding and had gotten along well, but they didn’t recognize the other when they saw each other a couple months later at a club where Carlisle had been bartending. The bar had been made for open couples, and Edward wanted to find some meaningless relief of the stress he had on him. So Carlisle had indulged him and in the morning they finally realized who the other was. They had agreed that while it shouldn’t happen again, with them being step brothers that; they would mind if it did, preferably with some female company. She also knew that he found her hot and as long as Carlisle was fine with it, he would sleep with her. She hoped that if it did pan out between Bella and Edward that they could expect foursomes in their future. Bella wanted to try to make their positions less like friends and more like lovers, but when she went to move her leg over the older woman’s, she remembered why she hadn’t before. She winced and her muscles tightened. Esme felt this and was sympathetic to the younger girl’s pain.

  
“How sore are your muscles?” She asked lightly and Bella picked her head up and locked eyes.

  
“Bad.” Was the reply and Esme motioned with her head for the two of them to head inside. They brought their empty mugs in with them and put them in the dishwasher. Esme led Bella upstairs and into the master bath where she started a bath and included Epsom salt to sooth Bella’s muscles. She also poured in a healthy measure of Lavender oil to help. She stirred in her additions and checked the water’s temp. It was perfect for her but she wasn’t the only person who would be enjoying the bath. She looked behind her to see Bella leaning against the door, her eyes on the other woman’s ass.  
“You know, touching is better than looking, right?” She teased and watched as Bella’s pale cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. Esme just smiled before holding out her hand for the young woman to take. Bella smiled, her face still a little red and took the offered hand before being pulled further into the bathroom and closer to the tub. The older woman raised her eyebrows and tilted her head towards the tub.

  
Bella flushed as she realized what was going to happen, and knelt down to check the temperature of the water. It so totally met her desired temp for a bath and she nodded to Esme, who began to strip out of her baggy clothes. She was aware of the wide eyes of Bella were on her as she did this. When she was naked, Esme slid into the water and cocked her eyebrow at Bella who immediately stripped out of her clothes and slid into the bath in front of Esme. Esme’s arms wrapped around Bella and pulled her closer to her chest.

  
The two relaxed, letting the Epsom salt and lavender oil do their jobs and sooth Bella’s muscles. The oil in the water made their skin slippery and Esme wrapped her arms tighter around Bella as Bella rested her head on Esme’s shoulder. Esme could tell when Bella felt better because she started to kiss Esme’s neck. Esme chuckled at the fact that Bella wanted to go again, as soon as she had recovered, so she obliged her young lover by letting the hands around her waist trail up to play with the perky C cups. Bella moaned as Esme played with her nipples. Bella arched her back, pushing her head further into Esme’s shoulder and her breasts into the hands playing with them. Esme smiled before letting one hand reach up and cup Bella’s neck, guiding their lips to each other for a deeply passionate kiss. Esme left one hand on Bella’s neck and the other one also left the perky breasts of her young lover and made its way down her stomach and into her shaved pussy.

  
Esme played with her lover’s clit before sinking two fingers into her tight channel. She pushed in and out with her fingers hearing Bella’s quiet moans in her ear. Esme quickly brought Bella over the edge and eased her thrusts to prolong the duration of her orgasm, bringing her gently back to earth. The water had chilled slightly, and though Esme was tempted to stay in the water, the tub wasn’t built for two female lovers, so they stood from the tub and quickly dried off before Esme took charge once again. She pinned Bella to the wall near the door and kissed her senseless. Her hands kneaded the C-cup breasts of her young lover, while Bella kneaded and groped Esme’s ass while pulling the lower halves of their bodies tighter to the others. Bella decided to return the favor and let one hand remain on Esme’s ass as the other hand trailed over to Esme’s hip and over to her shaved pussy. Esme helped her by lifting one of her legs and wrapping it around one of Bella’s.

  
Bella expertly played with Esme’s clit, folds and tunnel, feeling the wetness she created in the older woman. Bella quickly brought Esme to orgasm and followed the older woman’s lead in weaning the touches down below to prolong the release and gently bring her back to herself. When Esme recovered she grabbed Bella and brought her out of the bathroom and the master and into Bella’s own room, Esme looked at Bella and Bella understood that the bed in the master would only have Carlisle and Esme in it, and let Esme push her down onto her bed. She moved over to the head of the bed and Esme crawled in behind her. Esme stopped and started to pepper kisses to her lover’s thighs as she moved higher up her body. Esme kissed each side of Bella’s folds before using her thumbs to peel them back, exposing the goodness that was underneath. Esme smiled before thrusting her tongue, causing Bella to moan and arch off the bed.

  
Esme ate her out, enjoying the sounds of pleasure she was causing and soon Bella came crashing over the edge again. Esme rode it out, enjoying the taste of Bella’s sweet juices and when Bella still she picked her head up. Bella saw her own juices running down Esme’s chin and pulled the woman to her and licked her clean before shoving her tongue into Esme’s throat, tasting herself. Bella then flipped them over and started to pepper kisses down Esme’s chest, stopping to play with the DD cups before moving further down to the now dripping pussy that was her older lover. Bella dove right on in, eating out the pussy she was buried in, also delighting in the sounds that came from the woman above her. She also made her lover crash over the edge, but instead of staying until Esme calmed down, she crawled back up the bed and just kissed Esme instead. Esme moaned and moved her fingers to Bella’s hair keeping their mouths together. They kissed until they ran out of breath then rested foreheads together, before Bella decided to go for broke and mounted Esme’s face before leaning down and going at her pussy again.

  
Esme loved her new lover’s enthusiasm and courage and started to eat Bella’s pussy as Bella returned the favor. They brought each other to a stunning orgasm and Bella turned around and cuddled up to Esme as they recovered. The front opened and they both heard Carlisle call out. Esme answered him, telling him that they were in Bella’s room. He climbed the stairs and peeked in the doorway, and the girls laughed as his jaw dropped at the sight of the two females lying naked in Bella’s bed.

  
“Babe, Alice and Rose were right behind me on the turnoff, so they have food. I think it might be time to get dressed, again, and on with the day.” He told her. She sighed, leaned over and kissed Bella before hauling her up and the two women returned to the master bathroom and dressed in their sweats and top, just as the other two girls came in with bags of groceries and breakfast. The five of them ate before Rose took both Alice and Bella back to the city, with the promises that they were always welcome to stay there. They’d stay there any weekend they could, and they were extremely pleased at the lax rules that house had.

  
All three girls wanted to tap into Esme’s knowledge to land their crush. All three wouldn’t take “no” for an answer.


	6. Chapter 6

The next week was spent with Bella dodging her dad’s questions about what she did for her birthday; she so totally did not want to tell her dad what she did. Alice and Rose were scoping out their crushes, trying to figure out how to dress to impress them. Rose had Cullen figured out, Alice had Emmett and Bella had Jasper. That Friday, they headed to Port Angeles to shop for the clothes they needed.

New pants were purchased from one store before the three girls moved on and each bought a pair of stilettos in varying shades that matched them. The next store was for a couple new shirts in varying styles that highlighted specific aspects of their torsos’ without revealing them for the world to see. The girls also decided that they would get their hair trimmed or cut while out shopping. So they did that before returning to Forks and Alice’s apartment. The next day they headed off to Seattle for the weekend; they would stay in Rose’s father’s apartment, he was in Florida with his new wife and kept the apartment for one night stands when he was in Washington. While in Seattle they went to one of the malls and bought lingerie that cost more than all the clothes they bought the previous day in Port Angeles. But all three of them thought it was worth it. They returned to Forks Sunday night and all three headed to their respective homes.

The next few weeks passed as normal and they started counting down the days until Halloween. Their high school had finally decided to let the kids wear costumes, as long as they had no masks covering their faces. All three had costumes that they were planning on wearing at Rose’s house later that night. Of course the costumes they wore to school was slightly less, slutty, then the one they were wearing that night.

Rose was dressed as a slutty nurse, though the white skirt she wore to school just brushed her knees. Alice was dressed as a French Maid; again the hem of the skirt was brushing her knees. Bella had decided to go as a prophetess. She wore a wrap dress that reached her calves, but it was tight across the torso. It was the only costume in the whole school that actually conformed to dress code. All three had a lot of attention from the students for their costumes, and lunch found each of them with a female in the bathroom, smoking a joint one of them provided as they made out between drags.

After school, they left the jocks alone and headed to Alice’s apartment where they changed into workout clothes and ran around town to kill time until the party. When they made it back to the apartment Alice hopped in the shower and quickly washed herself, and shaved everywhere again. Bella was next, and then Rose. All three dressed in jeans and long sleeved shirts before Bella slid her leather jacket and bike helmet on and all three drove their own vehicles to Rose’s house. Rose wouldn’t have enough gas to get back to the house if she had to take them back home, and didn’t want to rely solely on the other girls, so they went separate. Alice carried Bella’s slutty costume in the back of her car with her own, and would watch as Bella zipped in and out of traffic, eventually pulling in front of her and behind Rose.

Rose led them to the house and pulled into the barn/garage while Alice parked behind it in the overhang and Bella pulled her bike behind Rose’s car. The three tromped into the house where Esme was waiting for them. They each kissed her, before answering the question in her raised eyebrow.

“We’re getting changed here, so we can surprise everyone at once.” Rose said and Esme nodded. The three girls headed up to their rooms and changed while Esme stayed downstairs setting up for the party. Carlisle was picking up their other three party guests so they didn’t have to have a DD to get home. Esme hadn’t told their young lovers that the other guests were Carlisle’s brother and two of his friends. She hoped they wouldn’t freak out and retreat into shells; she wanted to have some fun that night.

Rose, for her part shed all her clothes before pulling on a white thong and white nipple pasties. Her slutty nurse costume consisted of lace up top that tied behind her neck, leaving her upper back bare. The front of the costume had red string crossed stitched to expose a little strip of skin down her naval while the material pushed her D-cup breasts, showing ample amount of cleavage. The lower half of the torso just barely covered her rounded ass cheeks and also had some red stitching over the tops of her thighs. White fishnet stocking with red bows on top completed the outfit. Rose also slipped into extremely high stilettos and placed a nurse’s cap on her head. Satisfied with her costume she put bright red lipstick on and headed downstairs.

Alice put on the black with white trimmed bra with the sheer apron that reached just below her pussy. Black with lace trim boy short panties went on next. A cute white and black lace bow held back her pixie cut hair. A natural shade of lipstick adorned her lips and she picked up her feather duster and headed downstairs. Where she shocked Rose, Esme had gone upstairs to change into her costume and set out Carlisle’s.

Bella pulled all her clothes off and pulled on a light blue thong with a row of coins at the top that jangled against each other. Over that went a sheer pair of pants that attached at the front underneath more coins and clasped to the ankle with more coins. The pants were slit from the ankle to the hips and revealed a lot of skin. For her torso, Bella decided to forgo nipple pasties; she wanted everyone to see her arousal and that was the easiest way to do it. So she pulled a matching blue bikini like top over her breasts. The spaghetti strap strings tied around her neck and the middle of her back. The top also had a row of coins under each breast. She left the ‘sex’ kanji in her belly button, knowing that very few people knew what it was for; it was kind of like a private joke. She left the part that was to cover her face in her room and headed downstairs. Esme was still in her room so she got to see the raised eyebrows of her younger lovers as she graced them with the same reaction. She had to admit, they were fucking hot. They lounged around in the living room, waiting for Esme to come down, they heard Carlisle come home and he didn’t come into the living room but he went straight up to his and Esme’s room. They both changed into the sailor costumes. Though in reality, only Carlisle’s was actually sea worthy.

Esme was wearing knee-high stockings inside silver high heels with the nautical star under the knee. The top/bottoms were a conjoined piece; with boy-short length bottoms, that she wore without underwear. Connected at the hip bones were the lower half of the bikini top that didn’t cover her entire breast; the side and part of the tops could be seen. Her outfit was completed with the sailor’s hat on top of her head. Carlisle’s was a pair of white pants with a gold stripe down the outside of the legs. The shirt was tight and sleeveless across his torso with a navy blue ascot loosely tied and a hat on top of his head.

They headed downstairs and admired the other’s costumes as theirs was admired. Soon, the rest of the boys arrived, after giving Esme plenty of time to brief her young lovers on their eminent arrival. All three young ladies were nervous about their crushes seeing them in their revealing costumes, but they were also somewhat aroused by it too. When the boys did arrive, they were warned about the girls by Carlisle before they entered the living room and dining room. All three knew they should be cautious, else they lose their jobs, but the three young women in the other room were just too tempting to totally resist.

Emmett was wearing a police officer outfit that looked straight out of Reno 911. The top was pulled tight across his muscles and revealed the lovely shoulder and arm muscles, while the bottoms were a pair of Khaki short shorts and hugged his thick looking junk. And left the large muscles of his thighs and calves were revealed for all to see. It caused wetness to flood Rose’s panties and her jaw to drop; she was glad for the nipple pasties she put on, so that he didn’t see anything other than her dropped jaw and wide eyes. Emmett was already aware of the girl’s crush on him and thought that maybe tonight he could let her know that it was mutual and have some fun that weekend; after all he was free as a bird until Monday morning when he had to be back at the school.

Jasper was wearing a tight fitting high end suit with his hair slicked back, he definitely looked like he had money, and Alice smirked, she could be his French Maid. And while the suit hid his nice frame and slight muscles from her sight, she still felt a rush of arousal flood her panties at the sight of him. Jasper sought her out first and felt himself harden at the sight of Alice in her skimpy French Maid costume. He hoped that he could have some fun with the tiny Maid that was eyeing him like a plate of the most delicious food on the planet.

Edward was dressed as a deckhand for a pirate or mercenary ship. His chest was bare and a handkerchief was wrapped around his head. The cut off shorts on his lower half was tattered and the shoes on his feet were old and worn. But the costume made him look younger and still showed off his muscles. He was not as built as Emmett but he was built a tad bigger than Jasper. Wetness flooded Bella’s thong and knew that everyone near her would know because they could smell her, but she didn’t care; she was aroused and she wanted the deckhand in front of her. The shorts he was wearing couldn’t hide the hardening rod in his pants at the sight of the creature in front of him. He was reminded of a line from a Metal group some of his students listened to: _You and I - a whore and a bashful sailor._ Well they definitely fit that.

He hardened further when his eyes scanned the room. The bar in the corner was fully stocked and a scantily clad Esme was making some drinks, the shaking of the mixing glass making her tits bounce. He watched her pour an Irish Margarita (Esme didn’t drink Tequila) into two glasses. As she wandered over to the owner of the second glass he took in the rest of the room. The couches had been moved to one side, leaving a nice space near the speakers for dancing, the music soft for the time being. Right next to him a couple joints were ready to smoke and on his other side a Hookah was puffing. He knew that as an employee of the school district he was subject to random drug tests, so he avoided the pot and moved to the hookah. He sat down and inhaled while watching the rest of the room. Rose and Emmett had moved to the dance floor, their hands already all over each other. Jasper and Carlisle were talking near the bar. Alice was walking towards him, a smirk on her face. Jasper’s back was to her, and Edward watched as a bold Alice walked right up behind him, reached her arms around him and let one hand play with his penis through his pants. He started before groaning and her other hand started to play too. Carlisle didn’t bat an eyelid at his young lover’s boldness. Edward starting laughing, then he started chocking on smoke. He caught his breath and went back to enjoying whatever sheesh was in the hot bowl.

Apparently the other Irish Margarita was for Bella because both Esme and Bella were smoking a joint, sharing the smoke with a kiss as they sipped their drinks. Edward moaned at the sight of the two girls sitting with Bella straddling the Esme’s lap as one sipped their drink while the other took a long drag before pulling the other’s lips to them and blowing out the smoke. The other would inhale the smoke before arching back exhaling the smoke into the room. Then they would switch for the next drag.

Edward couldn’t take watching his step brother’s wife and his best student/secret fantasy all over each other so he took a small puff before heading over to the bar. Alice and Jasper were now making out, her hands no longer on his dick but running all over his chest and back. He passed them, and moved behind the bar pouring himself a drink and pounding it quickly. Carlisle came up on the other side and Edward poured two glasses this time around.

“You’re letting them smoke pot and sheesh?” He asked his brother.

“I’m providing the sheesh, it’s actually Bella’s pot, and we told all three girls that we didn’t care if they drank or smoked tobacco or pot, just no hard drugs. It seemed pretty stupid to not allow them to smoke if we did, so we let them when they stay here, that way we know their safe.” Carlisle replied and they both watched as Bella and Esme bumped and grind each other on the dance floor, Alice pulled Jasper to join them before Jasper left to get himself a drink.

“Damn, I was not expecting to come here and be able to play sexually. Should we tell the girls that we swing both ways and love orgies?” Jasper said as he pounded the rest of Edwards drink. Edward laughed before answering.

“Let them learn and be amazed.” Edward told him and he nodded before watching Alice and Esme rub all over each other and Emmett pinning Rose to the wall as they kissed and dry humped each other. Edward looked around for Bella and found her at the hookah smoking as she watched. He watched the line of her throat as she threw her head back and blew out smoke in large rings. He heard the others two men groan and looked over to see Alice and Esme making out on the dance floor, hands on the other’s breasts.

“You know Carlisle, if I had known three hot young Babes would be here, I’d have worn my sexy Santa costume.” Edward said and watched as both penises hardened at the image of the suit that only covered his cock fill their heads. The men shook it off and joined Esme and Alice on the dance floor. Edward shook his head and made his way over to the hookah and Bella. He put down another drink for her and sat down on her other side, taking the second hose for himself. The two smoked until the smoke ran stale with no sheesh. They both pounded their drinks before Bella took the first move and dragged him over to the others.

“We’ll dance until the bowl cools before making a new one.” She told him before turning around and rubbing her ass against his crotch. Edward grabbed her hips and started swaying them to the music. After a song dancing like that, she turned around and rubbed her front against him, with her back arched and arms around his neck, her heels long since discarded.

“I expected you to get a tattoo the second you turned 18,” he mentioned after noticing that all of her skin that he could see, and it was a lot, was bare and pale.

“I was told by my father that I would be kicked out of his house if I did.” Bella sighed, not really wanting to talk about her father. Edward sensed this and instead pulled her closer just as the iPod switched to a slow song. It wasn’t a slow song, just a slower tempo. After a couple more songs, they checked the hookah, and finding the bowl cool enough to handle, Edward pulled it off and dealt with it while Bella pulled a different bowl out and loaded it with a mixture of Code 69 and Sex on the Beach flavored sheesh before covering the top in foil and poking holes in it. She stood up to firmly place it on top of the hookah just as Edward came back with a lit coal, his lips puckered to allow him to blow on the coal to keep it hot. He set it on top of the foil and Bella handed him one of the hoses and they took big drags to start it.

After they exhaled Emmett and Rose joined them. Bella handed off her hose as Edward sat down. Bella decided to continue to be bold and sat across his lap before guiding the hand holding the hose to her lips. She locked eyes with him as she inhaled and the second the hose left her lips, his were on hers. The smoke curled around their lips as they kissed, rushing out in a cascade as their tongues started dueling. The hose landed between her breasts and when they broke for air he found it and caught his breath before using his lips to caress the skin under the end of the hose as he picked it up and took his own drag. She moaned and felt wetness flood her again. He smelt it and let out the smoke before leaning to her ear and whispering in a husky moan.

“Can we go somewhere more private?” He asked her and felt her shiver before nodding. He let her stand up and she grabbed his hand, took one last puff of the hookah and led him up to the room that she stayed while over at their house. Before they could make it there, Edward halted at the base of the stairs and picked up a small duffel bag before continuing up the stairs. He laughed when he realized that she had the room he used to live in a few years ago before he got his apartment. They shut the door behind them and paused with Edward leaning into her, while her back pressed against the wall. His hands fell to rest lightly on her hips, his thumbs stroking the skin over the bone. He smiled as he watched her eyes roll back in her head before closing and leaning her head back, exposing the throat.

Her hands came up and wrapped around his neck, playing with the hair on the back of his neck. He leaned forward, and kissed her softly. They kept the kiss- surprisingly- soft, letting the passion take its natural course. When the kiss did take on a passionate edge, it surprised both of them that it was way better than they had ever had with another person of the opposite gender; both moaned and that sound sprung them into action. Bella reached up and pulled the handkerchief off of his hair, allowing the dirty blonde locks to spring free. His hands found and undid the clasp of the sheer pants right over her center, letting them pool at her feet, still attached by the ankles. She stepped out of them, breaking the kiss for some much needed air. His eyes widened at the sight of her and he pulled her to him with a moan. He kissed her again and felt her muscles tighten a brief second before she jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his hips, their straining sexes rubbing through clothing provided delicious friction. His hands kneaded her ass as he carried her over to the bed. They tumbled into the bed and kissed as they removed the last layers of clothing. She flipped them over and let one hand play over his chest while the other reached into the drawer near his head and pulled out a foil square. She let him roll her underneath him as she ripped open the condom and slid it along his hard length.

They kissed again as he teased her folds while lubricating the condom with her juices. When he finally pushed in they both moaned in ecstasy. Edward couldn’t believe that the young woman could be so tight after being with a lot of guys including his step brother. Bella couldn’t believe that he felt even better then Carlisle, he was large and filled her up without straining her like Carlisle did. She knew that she could go all day with this man and not be as sore as the one night with Carlisle.

He lowered all his weight onto his forearms while his hands tangled in her brown hair. She hand one in his hair as the other roamed his back. They were still kissing as he started to slowly move, speeding up every so often until they found the right pace. When they did find the pace their lips were merely open against the other as moans and groans sounded. Bella fell off the edge first keening her release, her milking sensations almost pulling Edward over the edge, but he moved so only the head of his cock was in her until she came back down then he slid slowly back into her.

When he started moving again, he picked the pace right up and started to swivel his hips on impact until he found her G-Spot. When he did she pulled his head down to whisper in his ear.

“Right there, take me, make me yours, mark me as yours.” She moaned and that pulled a moan from him. He picked up the pace again hitting her spot on every thrust while he moved his mouth to her neck right at the meaty part where neck and shoulder met and teethed and lightly bit the skin. He wanted to mark her, just as she asked him to. She was his now.

This time when she fell over the edge, she brought him with her. HE spurted his seed into the condom and collapsed against her. He caught his breath and pulled up a little to not crush her. He looked her in the eye and they smiled at each other. They kissed until he was completely flaccid inside her, then he pulled out, keeping the condom to his cock and disposed of it in the bathroom trashcan before climbing back into bed. He laid back on his back and felt Bella rest her head on his chest. He moved one of his hands to stroke her hair and her hand played with his sparse chest hair. Soon she wanted to see his face and rolled on top of him, his hands on her back played with her spine.

“Would your dad really kick you out of the house just for getting a tattoo?” He asked, appalled that the Chief would do that. Bella was 18 and therefore an adult, she just happened to be still in high school so she lived at home and would in the summer when returning from college.

“Yeah he would. He threw a fit when I came back from Florida and had a second set of holes in my ear. My mother was with me when I got them, but Charlie just wants to protect me by controlling me. I don’t think he sees that he’s doing the opposite and making me want to do dangerous things or rebel against him.” Bella sighs. Edward’s arms wrap tighter around her and he kisses her forehead.

“Then, he doesn’t really know how to protect you. But you’re always welcome to stay with me so you can get out from under his roof.” Edward offered and Bella laughed.

“You live in a tiny studio apartment. There won’t be room for everything.” Bella told him, after realizing he was serious.

“Actually, it would; I don’t have all that much.” He said.

“You just want a live in Fuck-buddy.” She accused him, not used to anything even remotely like this.

“Well yeah, you can’t say that I’m one of the best, if not The Best, you’ve ever had.” He told her and she laughed before kissing him.

“Your right up there with the girls and Carlisle. As much as I would love to live with you and be able to sleep with you every night; I’m one of your students. I don’t want you to lose your job over me.” She told him and he remembered that she couldn’t live with him until she graduated or he left the school and the district.

“I’m going to tell you something that only the principle of the school knows. I’m not teaching next semester. Some of my books are being published and they want me to do a book tour. Plus this district is way too controlling, especially in a state where weed is legal up to a certain amount.” He paused and let her take it in before offering her a deal. “We’ll put off moving in with me, if you’ll date me.”

She paused and just looked at him, trying to figure out if he was joking.

“Deal.” She whispered before devouring his mouth. He smiled before returning the favor. They made out for 10 minutes before they decided they wanted to smoke more sheesh with the hookah because he couldn’t have pot. They redressed and headed downstairs. They headed back to the living room and found Alice and Jasper on the makeshift dance floor, Carlisle and Esme were behind the bar making drinks and cleaning up and Rose sat on Emmett’s lap as she smoked the pot. Bella went over to the hookah and took off the bowl before going behind the bar and cleaning it out before making another bowl, letting Edward light the coal.

The two of them enjoyed the bowl of sheesh, making rings, small ‘O’s and other smoke tricks. Eventually they returned to the positions they had the last time they were downstairs with Bella in Edward’s lap, though this time she straddled him.

Bella couldn’t wait until she finished school.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella continued to go to school as normal, hanging out with Alice and Rose after school most days, but she didn’t really sleep around that much. If she needed release she went to the girls or Edward; occasionally Carlisle. The only new thing was she spent Fridays with Edward at his apartment. She would wait for him in his classroom until he was ready to leave then she’d ride over to his place and spend the night before going to her Saturday shift at the Tavern.

The Pep assembly before finals started had the announcement that Edward wouldn’t be returning in January, the same thing would happen for Emmett and Jasper. They were opening a gym, but Emmett would still coach football and Jasper would still oversee the wrestling teams.

She remembered the first time she waited for him. He knew she was there and why. But she totally shocked one of the other teachers who came in to bring something he’d returned earlier that day. She explained that she was putting off going home to avoid her dad who was on a few days off following putting in overtime on a case. The whole school knew how controlling Chief Swan was towards his daughter, and so he didn’t think anything more.

The last day of finals came and Bella finished her test fairly quickly in his class, it really was easy. So she spent the rest of the time ‘reading,’ well instead she was on Facebook behind the cover. But her boyfriend, the teacher, didn’t really care. She wasn’t cheating in anyway. Plus the way she was sitting and how she was dressed that day distracted him.

That day, she wanted to tease him for the hour and 30 minutes she would be in his class for his final. Plus that weekend was the last they’d spend until she returned from Florida before the next semester. But what she didn’t tell him was that she was finished. She had all the credits she needed to graduate from high school a semester early.

So she was wearing a short skirt that was really against dress code, but no one cared in his class (she had leggings for the final before his), she wore heeled boots that went up to her knees and a top that was also against dress code. She would have been cold but for the leather jacket she had and the fact that she was inside. She was sitting in the front slouched down with her legs crossed, giving him quite the view. She could feel his eyes on her, and hid a smirk. Finally the bell rang for the end of the day and everyone filed out of the classroom, eager to start their two week break. But Edward called one student back.

“Miss Swan, we need to talk.” He said, his eyes glittering with lust so she knew that she wasn’t in trouble. She nodded a coy smile on her lips and returned to the classroom. He led her back to his office, locking the other two doors into the room. She smiled before closing and locking the door behind her. She walked over to his desk and leaned against it while he sat at his seat.

“You skirt was incredibly short today. Did you wear for any reason in particular?” He said his voice husky and deep with arousal and she could clearly see it in his casual Friday jeans. She longed to reach down and stroke it through his clothes, but she also wanted to tease him; so she went with the latter option.

“I wore my outfit for my boyfriend. I want him to enjoy the sight of my skin; even if he can’t touch me.” She said her own voice dropping to a throaty purr. He smirked at her before speaking.

“What would your boyfriend say about you seducing your English Teacher while he’s out there waiting for you?” He teased.

“He’s not out there waiting for me, he’s in this room with me, and he’d say: ‘Go get ‘em girl.’” She teased him before moving from the desk and straddling his lap. Her hands on his shoulders and neck.

“Damn straight I would.” He told her before claiming her mouth. She moaned and immediately thrust her tongue into his mouth. With their tongues dueling he ran his hands up her thighs and under her skirt, feeling her thong and smirked at the easy access so he set her on his desk and moved the scrap aside as his finger’s teased her folds while her hands quickly undid his jeans. She reached into his back pocket and pulled out the condom he kept there and rolled it onto him. They didn’t bother with foreplay; he just pushed right into her and immediately set the pace. Soon Bella couldn’t hold her weight up so she brought them both down onto the top of the desk. Soon after that she crashed over the edge bringing him with her. His entire weight rested on her until he tried to pull back, but her limbs stopped him and he remembered that she liked being crushed by him. So he let his weight drop back down and let her kiss his neck. She made sure to mark him this time.

They calmed down before they put themselves back together and headed off to his house. He would take her to the airport the next day so she could see her mom and step-dad, the stuff she needed was already at his place. Her bike needed work so she dropped it off with Jacob who lived in the same complex and Edward gave her a lift into school that morning.

So they headed out to his car and he headed to his place. The second the door closed behind them they were all over each other. They kissed and stripped each other of their clothes before Bella pushed him to the bed. He grabbed another condom and put it on himself before she straddled him and rode him.

She alone orgasmed this time and he rotated them after the aftershocks passed and started to pound into her, marking her neck once again her moans sounding in his ears. She came again, and he didn’t. So she decided to have some fun. She slid out from under him and rolled him over to his back. She kissed him lightly before swinging around and straddling his face before leaning over him and taking the condom off before placing him in her mouth feeling him do the same to her. This time they both came using the 69 position. She turned around and lay against his chest, throwing her leg over both of his. Their naked bodies exposed to the air. They dozed until his phone rang two hours later. She let him speak on the phone while she went to the kitchen and grabbed them both one of his many candy bars that he kept for quick post-sex snack.

When she returned he was leaning against his headboard so she climbed back into his lap. She snuggled into his neck and just listened to the tone of his voice, she lost the meaning of the words he was saying. When he hung up the phone he wrapped both arms around her and spoke to her.

“Bella that was Carlisle. They want to celebrate your last night here before you go to visit your mother. They want to have us for plus your girls and my guys for a little swinger’s night. If you’re up for it they want us to pick up their hookah from the smoke shop; it was delivered today and more sheesh and pot if you want.” He told her and she smirked. She definitely wanted to go. So she left his lap and pulled him into the shower with her, grabbing another condom on the way. They still had an hour or so left, and she wanted some more fun with him.

When the water was hot enough the two of them climbed in and started to have a little more one on one fun, which culminated in Bella up against the shower wall with her legs around Edward and his cock inside her thrusting hard and fast while their lips marked each other for a second time that day. They orgasmed and started to wash the other, sharing tender kissed the entire time. They dressed and made their way over to her house where they headed up to her room; both glad that Chief Swan returned to the station that day. His enforced vacation was over.

He sat on her bed while she dug through her closet for an outfit to wear. She settled on one of Edward’s tee shirts that she had taken from his place one weekend, and her sapphire nipple pasties and G-strap. When she started to pull them on she caught her boyfriend’s wide eyes and smirked before continuing. When the “underwear” was on she put his shirt on and pulled it to just above her breasts and tucked the sleeves into the front of the shirt, making a cute dress. She turned to him and spun around and then looked into his eyes. She watched as his eyes scanned her frame, stopping at the two marks on either side of her neck then up to her eyes.

He stood from the bed and walked up to her, holding her face in both of his hands he kissed her softly. Something other than lust, but just as powerful coming out in that kiss. They kissed until air was needed then she grabbed her cash and they left again. They head to the smoke shop, Edward picks out the sheesh while Bella goes to the back to find James and buy the pot. She bought more then she usually did and slid it into her leather jacket and headed back into the main store. She helps Edward carry the new four-hose hookah and they headed out. She had him make a pit stop to buy a large box of condoms from the group’s preferred brand. Edward smiled and tossed the box into the back with everything else.

Then they headed to the house. When they made it, he parked in front of the house and he knew they were the last ones to the party. They headed into the house and to the kitchen where they found Esme and Carlisle making Jell-O shots and large pitchers of mixed drinks. They set their load down on the counter and started to unload everything. When the hosts finished they greeted both of them with kisses before leading them to the living room where they were greeted in a similar way by the other two couples.

“Before we get the party started, we need to decide how to consume the pot.” Bella said. So the group decided on joints and Esme and Bella quickly used half of the pot to make the joints. Then the group grabbed something and they headed to the guest house and the orgy room. When they made it there, Emmett commented on the tee shirt dress Bella was wearing.

“You Edward’s now Bella?” He laughed and she smirked. The back of the tee shirt had Edwards name from when he coached the baseball team.

“I am.” She answered simply before entering the room and setting the lighters, tins of sheesh and joints down on one of the tables while Carlisle unloaded the three hookahs. Emmett had the pitchers of liquor, Rose the glasses, Carlisle had folding tables. Esme had a tray of already made Jell-O shots, and Alice brought more pillows and blankets and Jasper brought the boxes of condoms. Knowing that the group would be too tired to redress and head to the main house after they were done.

The next few minutes were spent setting everything up, getting folding tables from one of the closets and setting everything up. The joints were placed on a tray with a lighter while the three hookahs were given their own table complete with the foil wrappings, coals and a lighter. The sheesh was placed on one table with the drinks, glasses and shots. The blankets and pillows were strewn about the room. They all grabbed a Jell-O shot and stood in a circle in the middle of the room.

“We are here to celebrate a good many things. Bella has finished high school; she is out of the American Education System and for that we celebrate. Edward, Emmett and Jasper are also no longer employed by that same institution. Instead they are opening a new gym. And Edward is also going to be a published author.” Carlisle announced. Everyone smiled and the boys had an arm around one of the girls.

“And I think we need to toast to new relationships.” Esme said eyeing Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice. All four of them smiled shyly and nodded, well Emmett had a shit eating grin on his face.

“So to new beginnings!” Carlisle exclaimed and raised his shot. The others followed and they downed the Vodka laced Jell-O. The group then split up. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were on the joints like lightening. Esme poured everyone the Irish margarita which Carlisle delivered and the others went to one of the hookahs and set it up. Each hookah had a different flavor sheesh.

Edward finished his joint and made his way over to Bella who had a one hose hookah with a large bowl of code 69 sheesh already lit and ready to go. She smiled at him around the hose as she took a large hit. She beckoned him over and they shared a Dementor's kiss. He then wrapped his arms around her one hand on her lower back underneath his name, while the other one rested on her ass. He kissed her before taking his own hit before Emmett handed him two joints. He and Bella lit up and enjoyed the weed.

About an hour later three bowls of sheesh were smoked and one of three pitchers of liquor had been consumed. Esme had turned on her iPod and club music filled the room. So Bella grabbed her girls and started to dance with each other.  Esme joined them and the boys watched for a few songs before joining them. The dances changed, slowly becoming charged with lust and then they became foreplay.

The boys started to pull their long sleeved shirts over their heads and the girls started running their hands all over the closest guy. For Esme it was Jasper, Alice had Emmett, Rose had Edward and Bella had Carlisle.

Rose was the first to tear off her shirt, leaving her in her blue jean mini skirt, and a candy apple red Demi-bra. Everyone moved closer together the girls grinding against the boys' groins while the boys fondled the girls' breasts. Alice was the next to she'd her shirt. Leaving her in a back lacy bra, the lace was sheer everywhere except the nipples. Esme then stripped out of her sun dress, leaving her in a black thong and strapless, black bra. Bella, not one to be out done, undid her tee shirt dress.

The boys all groaned and the girls smirked. Carlisle ran his hands all over her sides before pulling her to him and rubbing their lower halves together. His hands cupped her ass as the ground to the music. He spoke before doing anything.

"No one here is going to become a possessive prick if someone other than them tries something, right?" He asked.

The other men smirked and Emmett answered for the group.

"As long as that male is in this room." He answered and Carlisle smirked before asking the girls.

"Girls, same question." Bella wordlessly answered his question by taking his lips in a kiss while stroking the covered cocks of Jasper and Emmett; her eyes on Edward. He laughed and Alice answered the question seriously.

"Anyone in this room can do anything consensual to anyone else in this room without someone getting mad. The problem is outside of this room." She said running her hands over Rose and Edward. The others laughed and went back to the bump and grind of their dances. The girls lost their skirts, leaving them in matching thongs.

The girls shed the pants of the men they were dancing with, leaving them in black or grey fitted boxers that did nothing to hide their hardening dicks. Bella and Esme turned to rub their asses against the boys’ cocks and started to kiss, so the boys marched them closer. They kissed until air was needed then Bella turned to Carlisle and kissed him before taking Emmett from Alice. Emmett hauled her up around his waist and kissed her, his hands kneading her ass as she moaned into him.


	8. Chapter 8

The snick of a lighter caused the two of them to look over at Alice who had lit up another joint. When she saw that she had everyone’s attention she seductively drew out a drag of the weed and exhaled before speaking.

“I may be a little weird but I kind of want to do a spin the bottle game, but instead of heading into a closet for five minutes we all get to watch.” She said and everyone agreed, sending Jasper, the fastest runner back to the house where Esme told him an empty wine bottle was sitting on the bar top. When he came back the group finished stripping and the boys found themselves stroking their cocks at the sight of the others naked. The girls fondled their breasts at the sight of everyone else.

They sat in a circle and Jasper spun the bottle first. It spun around and around losing speed until it stopped on Esme. She smiled before slinking over to him and laying her head in his lap and started lapping at his erection before taking the tip into her mouth. She played with him, moving lower and lower until her five minutes were up. She kissed Jasper before returning to her spot in the circle and spinning the bottle herself. It stopped on Rose and the blonde came over and started to fondle the older woman’s clit before sinking two fingers into her tight channel and using her lips, tongue and teeth on Esme’s clit. Esme slid back onto the floor, her back arching as her hands gripped Rose’s blonde locks and kept her face in her snatch. Five minutes later they had the first orgasm of the night as Esme keened a loud pleased sound before collapsing limp. Rose smirked before kissing her softly, helping her up where Esme leaned against Carlisle until she had her bearings. Rose spun the bottle, it landed on Edward. Rose mounted Edward after rolling a condom over his member she started to bounce up and down, all eyes in the room on her bouncing tits, second largest next to Esme.

Rose became the second orgasm of the night as she spasmed around Edward and shrieked her pleasure to the night. She slid down off of his cock and allowed him to take his own spin. It landed on Carlisle and the two rubbed their cocks together for five minutes. Neither came at that point and while it would have been fun and the next person the bottle landed on would have loved to clean the spent cum up; it definitely worked out better if they could control themselves.

Carlisle’s spin landed on Bella and after sliding on his own condom he slid into her and started to rock back and forth inside her at a fast pace that had her moaning. It didn’t even take five minutes before she was screaming Carlisle’s name and every guy felt a twitch down below at the passion in the scream. At the end of five minutes, he started coming and held himself inside her as he spurted into the condom. He dealt with the spent condom and kept light touches on his cock to help it harden again.

Bella spun the bottle and it landed on Alice. Alice slinked over to her and slid her tongue into Bella’s pussy and started lapping at her juices. Bella started playing with her own breasts as Alice moved her lips to her engorged clit and lapped it with her tongue. The touches were light enough to excite but too soft to garner a release in five minutes. No one was surprised when Alice spun the bottle and it landed on Emmett. He pulled on a condom and let Alice mount him. She rode him hard and fast while his hands played her breasts before letting his mouth take over for one hand and that hand trailed to push her clit into where his cock was pushing into her. They pulled apart five minutes later and sat back down in their spots, and Emmett spun the bottle, it landed on Jasper. Both men decided to stroke themselves as they kissed sloppily for their five minutes. When they sat back down in their spots, Edward had an idea for the next couple of rounds.

“For the next round when Jas spins, Esme should back out so he doesn’t get her again, same thing for everyone else. That way we keep it interesting. And if it lands in between two people it becomes a three some.” HE proposed and everyone nodded.

“And if it lands on yourself you either get to pick or take care of yourself. And then the next person depends on that person’s choice; if they picked another person that person gets to roll, if the person took care of themselves, then the person to the right gets to spin.” Bella added, and the group agreed to the additions. Esme went and lit up a joint while Jasper spun the bottle again. She smoked her joint loving the feeling of the drug coursing through her system. There was nothing like an orgy when high and/or drunk and in this case she was both.

Jasper’s spin landed on Rose and she rolled a fresh condom on his new erection before kneeling on her knees and elbows as he pushed into her pussy from behind. After five minutes he had an orgasm, and she didn’t. Rose always had better control after her first orgasm of a sex session. She took her spin, Esme rejoining and Edward taking a turn to light up a joint and polish off another glass of Irish Margarita. Rose’s spin landed on Bella and Bella smirked; she knew how to shatter her and give her a release. She pulled Rose to her and placed her dripping cunt over her mouth as she lay down on the floor. She started to lap up the juices, enjoying the musky taste before letting her teeth tease and tongue sooth Rose’s clit. Sure enough five minutes later Rose was moaning and riding out her second orgasm of the night as Bella licked her clean. Bella sat up and let Rose sit down before spinning, Alice making a new bowl of sheesh which she placed on the four hosed hookah and brought it down to the group. She sat removed from the circle as she smoked, not really taking a break for air.

Bella’s spin landed on Emmett. He smiled, rolling the condom on himself and pulling her in front of him, his legs nudging hers apart and he dove into her from the rear end, his hands on her breasts, not only played and tweaked with them, but helped him pull her back into his thrusts as his lips and teeth marked an area of her neck easily hidden by her hair. She didn’t come, but it was very close; one minute more and she would have. He sighed, leaving his condom on he kept stroking himself as he took his spin. It landed on Esme so she mounted his thick cock and rode him until he orgasmed, his mouth wrapped around one of her tits as he went back and forth. His hands on her hips helping her lift up and down so she wouldn’t wear out her legs before the night was over. He dealt with his condom while Esme took her spin.

It landed on Edward and he rolled a fresh condom on himself before flipping her over and pushing into her asshole, using her juices to ease his way into her. He fucked her asshole hard and fast, causing her to spasm around him and her juices to pour out of her as she came. But Edward’s five minutes weren’t up yet so he kept pounding into her and she orgasmed a second time, bringing him with her. His cock was now semi-erect and spun the bottle while bringing himself back. His spin landed on Alice and she knelt in front of him and sucked him hard and then lessened the pressure of her mouth until her five minutes were up.

When Alice spun the bottle it landed on Carlisle. They continued this way until everyone had spun and landed on everyone in various amounts of twos and threes all the while joints were lit up and two more bowls of sheesh was smoked.

After that Carlisle took charge and grabbed Bella, carrying her to the couch and rolling a fresh condom onto his erect member before pulling her over him. She rode him to her orgasm, her scream wanton and carnal with pleasure. One of the others decided to test the decree that anyone could do anything, consensual, to anyone in the room without jealousy issues. So Jasper went over to the couch and slid Bella’s juices to her asshole before sinking his finger slowly into the tight sphincter. When he had three fingers in her hole he pulled out and replaced them with his cock. He stilled as he went as far as he could, his cock balls deep in her ass, even with Carlisle all the way inside her too. Finally he started moving, they alternated so Carlisle pushed in as Jasper pulled out, making it to where Bella was always full of cock. She came quickly, screaming in pleasure and caused Edward and Emmett to move into action.

Edward grabbed Esme and pushed into her pussy from the back end, while she pulled Alice’s snatch to her and started to eat her out. Rose climbed onto Alice’s face and let the pixy eat her out. Emmett climbed on top of the couch, grabbed Bella’s head gently and guided his erect cock into her mouth and started to throat fuck her, creating a separate rhythm to the boys filling her pussy and ass. His hands played with her hair as he really didn’t need to guide her, he just thrust his hips and let her mouth do the rest. He was pleasantly surprised to discover that she didn’t have a gag reflex as she took all of him as he slipped down her throat even as her nose buried itself in the pubic hair at his base.

This time when Bella came she milked Carlisle and Jasper while her muffled scream brought Emmett to his release. Jasper and Emmett collapsed onto the couch while Bella collapsed against Carlisle’s chest and turned her head to watch the other group, Carlisle’s flaccid cock still inside her, her aftershocks bringing it back to life. He moved her from him and dealt with the spent condom.

Over with the others, Esme had just orgasmed, biting into Alice’s clit causing Alice to cum which caused Rose to come. Edward was still hard, and Rose recovered the fastest, so he pulled her on top of him and let her ride him, her D-cup tits bouncing, putting on an impressive show for everyone. Carlisle, who was now hard and erect, rolled a new condom on and pushed into Rose’s asshole, his hands coming up to cup her breasts and pinch her already erect nipples, causing her to moan. Edward used his hands to push and pull Rose as she rode him, creating a rhythm that kept her full of cock.

Bella had her legs back under her control and slid from the couch and over to Esme who was sucking Jasper’s cock back to life. Bella slid her face in between Esme’s legs and latched on to the older woman’s clit causing her to moan around Jasper’s cock. Emmett with a fresh erection pulled Alice into his arms and pushed them both against a wall and he brutally fucked her, her back hitting the wall every time.

They switched partners and numbers until the wee hours of the next morning when the couples found their way to each other, giving the last orgasm of the evening to their lovers. The boys then grabbed their underwear while the girls donned their men’s shirt and all snuggled together, blankets just piled on top of them.

They wouldn’t stir until 11:30 the next morning when Edward and Bella would wake up. The group woke up shortly after and all of them showered quickly before redressing. Bella received a kiss from everyone but Edward, who was dropping her off at the airport. They were the first two to leave, they had to get to Seattle so she could fly out from there to Florida.

He drove her to the airport and walked with her as far as he could before pulling her to him and kissing her senseless. She returned his kiss before walking through security. He watched as she left until she was out of sight. Then he turned around left the airport and headed back to Forks.

These next two weeks would be very slow. So Edward made arrangements for a book tour for his new book, and after being cleared to write a sequel, he started to hash out the details while also helping Jas and Em with the new gym. He didn’t tell the publisher how many were coming with him, because he hoped that Bella would come with him. After all, she wasn’t in school anymore.

The two lovers talked every day and if Bella’s mom wasn’t nearby they’d have phone sex in an attempt to not feel quite so lonely. They talked about the book tour and they decided that if Esme and Carlisle let her move a semester early, she would go on the tour with him. He told her that even if they didn’t, she could move in with him.

She laughed it off; joking that he was serious about their purely sexual relationship, and he knew that she’d never had anyone who wanted both her mind and her body. He would have to talk to her about it when she returned. So wait he would.

After all, what’s two weeks when you’re thinking about your future?


	9. Chapter 9

The next weeks were pretty slow for both Bella and Edward. But it was finally time for Bella to return home. She had enjoyed the two weeks she spent with her mother and step-father because they were laid back. She had gotten her nose and tragus pierced as well as getting a tattoo that she couldn’t wait to show off to her group, even if she had to hide from her father until she figured out where she was moving to.

The tattoo on her left thigh was itchy as she wore a pair of jeans on the plane to conceal it as well as to keep warm as she moved from the tepid Florida winter to the freezing Forks winter. The five hour flight went by fast with a small layover for refueling in Wyoming before continuing to Forks, Washington. When she landed in Seattle and had collected her bags she made her way to the front to get onto the shuttle to take her to Forks and home. But what she saw in front of the airport made her stop and smile.

The whole group was there. She ran over to Edward who picked her up and spun her around before kissing her senseless. She returned his kiss until they needed air. She then greeted the others with hugs, refraining from kissing them like she wanted to until they were in private. Emmett and Jasper each grabbed one of her bags while Edward clasped their hands together and the eight of them walked out to the two cars they group had brought. Alice had borrowed the nicer van her parents had; a Honda Odyssey with a DVD player and four headphones for the back seat. Carlisle’s SUV was next to it. The boys set down Bella’s bags in between the two cars, not knowing which car to put them in.

“The girls and I were going shopping for some lotion and lingerie, if you’re interested.” Esme told Bella who smiled and nodded before frowning and turning to Edward. Who read what she was thinking and answered her unasked question.

“If the girls don’t mind having me come with you, I’m going.” He told her and she smiled, happy because she hadn’t wanted to leave him just yet. She looked at Alice and Rose, her eyes pleading. Esme laughed at her look before speaking up.

“He can come, provided he carries our bags for us.” She told him, her eyebrow raised.

“Yes Ma’am.” He answered formally, causing Esme to roll her eyes again before walking over to the driver’s side of the van while Alice took the passenger seat. Emmett and Jasper put the suitcases into the van before embracing their girlfriends while Carlisle hugged and kissed his wife. The group that wasn’t going shopping climbed into the SUV with Carlisle driving and drove off while the rest got into the van and drove towards the nearest mall.

“So Bath and Body Works is having their semi-annual yellow sale and the lingerie shop in the mall here is also having a sale. And Esme has a loyalty card for the store so we get an even bigger save then normal. So we thought we’d take advantage of you landing today and come pick you up before taking on the big sales.” Alice gushed from the spot next to the driver. Rose rolled her eyes as Bella and Edward smirked. Bella missed her tiny best friend.

“Never change Alice.” Esme said around a laugh from the driver’s seat.

Bella decided to tune them out and curl further into Edward’s chest. One of her hands fell to his thigh as she curled into him, feeling his heartbeat under her head. He picked her chin up and kissed her. She moaned into kiss, two weeks was a long time to go without intimacy with your lover, and she was finding herself very sensitive to even the chaste of kisses. Which this was not. With her moan her lips parted and his tongue probed her mouth, drawing her tongue out to play. One of his hands skated down her front, avoiding her breasts and undid her seatbelt before pulling her over his lap to straddle him as they kept kissing.

Esme wondered about the sudden silence, and looked in her rear view mirror. Rose was looking at a magazine with her headphones in and leaning against the arm rest spreading out her legs. She looked a little higher and saw the back of Bella’s head and Edward’s arms wrapped around her as they kissed. She smirked and nudged a quietly reading Alice and jerked her thumb to the backseat. Alice looked before clapping a hand over her mouth to quiet the laughter. She rolled her eyes before going back to her magazine and reading for the last five minutes it took to get to the mall they wanted.

The motion of the car stopping caused Rose to sit up and roll her neck before twisting in her seat to pop her back, but she stopped at the sight of Bella on Edwards lap, kissing him like they were the only two in the universe. The lack of motion finally penetrated their lust induced haze and they parted to see the others watching them before getting out of the car.

With a blush and a smile on her face Bella grabbed Edward’s hand and pulled him out of the van. They walked into the mall, and were getting a plan of attack when Bella’s stomach sounded, and they made their first stop an Orange Julius where they all got a small smoothie to tide them over until they were done with shopping and could stop for food. They decided to get the most expensive out of the way and headed to the non-Victoria Secret lingerie shop to look for the pieces they wanted. Alice headed straight to the corsets and the other just went around looking at what the store had.

Edward was looking next door at new stereo equipment until the girls were ready to head across the mall to Bath and Body Works. He needed to get new speakers for the apartment and used this time to purchase them. He even had enough time to run the box out to the van, he had the keys in his pocket so the girls could try on some of the tops to figure out if they liked certain styles.

Inside the store, Bella had found herself near the nipple pasty section. They were pretty cheap and she could get a dozen pairs for the price of one of the more expensive tops. So she picked out 12 pairs of various colors and shapes, with a few dangles on a couple pairs. They ranged from nude colored to vibrant neon to noticeable standard colors. The shapes were simple circles, stars, circles with tassels and hearts.

After picking through the pasty bin she wandered over to find some simple bottoms. The store was having a sale on their thongs and C-straps to where Bella could, provided she could find one in her size, match her pasties with either a thong or a C-Strap. So she started to dig in the bin, being joined by Esme who had a deep red baby doll and a white negligee over her arm already.

She paired her flesh colored pasty with a black thong, before matching the rest with matching C-straps. When she was finished she went over to Esme. Her store provided bag full of what she was getting. Esme felt her walk up behind her and spoke before she could.

“My loyalty card is in my back pocket if you’re ready to check out.” She told her and Bella smiled before sliding her free hand into Esme’s back pocket and pulled out the loyalty card they were using to get an additional 20% off their purchases. She pulled out her own wallet and the cash she got for Christmas and selling some of her weed to vagabonds in Florida. She set her provided bag down at the cash register.

The woman behind the counter smiled before asking for a loyalty card. Bella handed the card she had over and it was scanned into the computer. The woman then started to speak.

“Okay so the card gives you 20% percent off your total purchase price and buy one get one on our clearance bins, which is where I see you got this stuff. So let’s ring you up. It’ll show you what the non-discounted price until I hit apply card rewards on the computer.” She started to scan the pasties first and they were normally ten dollars each, but the clearance dropped them down to six dollars each. They would have been $120 dollars without the clearance cost which brought them down to $72, without taking the four free pasties off the total.

The four thongs and 8 C-straps were $7 each for the thongs and $6 each for the C-straps, without the clearance costs; which brought them down to $5 each for the thongs and $4 each for the C-Straps. Making her total for them $20 for the thongs and $32 for the C-Straps. Her total at the moment without her discounts applied would have been $124. But when the cashier hit the button she said she would need, she watched her total drop from $124 to $66.40 before tax. The ten percent sales tax brought her total to $73.04 altogether.

 She handed the cashier 75 dollars and received a dollar and 96 cents for change. She gave Rose the card next as she was heading to the cashier next. Rose was buying a couple pairs of a barely there bra with matching boy short panties from another clearance bins. Rose paid then passed off the card to Alice before Alice passed it back to Esme.

After they had all paid they left the store and found Edward sitting on a bench. He looked up and saw them before standing up and taking their bags for them. He slid them onto a single arm and used his other hand to hold Bella’s hand as they lead the other three across the mall to Bath and Body Works; where the Yellow Sale was in full swing. The had massive deals like buy five get five for any item in their signature collection and 50-60% off everything else.

The girls decided to get one thing of the buy five get three, so they would each get two of the eight things and that they would give Esme their portion of the sale because she was paying with her card. So They all picked a shower gel and a triple body cream in their favorite scents. So Rose got Forever Red, Alice got Warm Vanilla Sugar, Bella got Sweat Pea and Esme got Sensual Amber. They each got a small sample size of the newest fragrances too. Esme used her card to pay for the 8 pieces, while the other three paid for their three sample sizes and one of Esme’s. Edward again waited outside the store for them and when they left they went to the lit fireplace and sat down in the comfy chairs with Bella in Edwards lap as they separated their pieces into their separate bags before placing them in the big bag Esme carried out of the store. They sat for a few more minutes discussing where to eat and they decided to just get Sonic and leave for Forks, Bella wanted to sleep in her own bed.

So they each got their food, with Edward paying, to go and when they had it they went back to the car. The resumed their previous spots and Esme drove them to Forks. Bella and Edward both used one of her pillows to recline, with Bella between him and the back of the seat, she slept for the entire drive. Esme drove them to her house where she and Rose would stay while Edward took his own car to his apartment and Alice took Bella home before dropping off the van with her parents and headed to her place.

Alice and Bella kissed Esme and Rose good bye before turning to Edward who was leaning against his silver Volvo. He hugged and softly kissed Alice before hugging and tenderly kissing Bella who was still half asleep. The van then headed to Bella’s house where the two girls kissed quickly before Alice helped her unload her suitcases and her shopping bags. She took the bags and her carryon bag into the house where her dad was waiting for her and hopped up to grab her suitcases, carrying them to her room before hugging his daughter.

Bella flipped her hair to where it covered her ears and returned his hug before telling him that she was going to unpack some stuff and take a shower before going to bed. He raised his eyebrow, thinking that she was sneaking out again, and looked at the clock. It was 9 o’clock at night and he realized that she’d been flying cross country all day so she would be tired. He nodded before leaving her room.

Bella sighed before unpacking her new shower gel and lotion. She put the bag of lingerie in her compartment before grabbing one of Edward’s tee shirts and a pair of panties and heading to the bathroom to start the shower. She returned to her room and stripped off her clothes and slid into her robe before returning to the bath room and the almost hot shower. She slid the robe off of her body and hung it up before peeling the wrap and gauze from the tattoo. It was almost healed, still peeling in some spots, but it looked like she wouldn’t need a whole lot of touch ups, just some spots that peeled too much and a few spots the artist missed.

She slid into the now hot shower and took care of business before gently cleaning the tattoo of the dried skin. Then she just let the hot water ease the kinks from the plane and sleeping in a car until the water turned cold. She climbed out of the shower and used her current lotion to rub into everywhere except the thigh that had the tattoo. She used a bottle of special lotion for that thigh before slipping into the panties and pulling the tee shirt over her head.

She left the bathroom and headed to her room, her dad downstairs watching the TV. So she didn’t have to worry about him seeing her tattoo or tragus piercings. She crawled into bed and fell asleep for the entire night.


	10. chapter 10

The next week found the group hanging out for a little bit before Rose and Alice had to return to high school. Though both had half days and were done by 11:30 in the morning. That Saturday found the group hanging out at the ranch outside of town. Bella had yet to show them her tattoo, because she wanted it to be healed fully and not peeling. She still had to wait two more weeks before she could get touch ups on it. It helped that the artist was staying in the state for a few weeks to do some guest artists spots throughout the state, so she’d contact him when she was ready and he’d tell her where he was and get her in for touch ups.

So tonight would be the night she would show all but Edward her tattoo; he had already seen it the first time they were intimate since her return. She again rode her bike to the ranch, knowing that she would have to head to town tomorrow afternoon to head to the Tavern and hand in her two week-notice. That weekend they were doing as much of the calendar shoots as possible. The company had some difficulty the last year so they pushed the calendar and the shoot. It worked in Bella’s favor because she wanted the world, or those who bought the calendars, to see her tattoo and her piercings.

So she packed a couple slinky black dresses, and various other outfits ranging from formal, to casual, to sexy. She packed her sexy lingerie in the duffel bag around her back while the rest of the outfits were in Edward’s car safe from the bike and the possibility of a crash. No crash occurred and Bella arrived a few hours early, hoping to shower and get an idea for what mood Carlisle was in for the shoot.

She headed into the house and into the kitchen where Esme was making Rum based Jell-O shots this time. The oven was also on, cooking something for them to eat.  Esme looked up when she heard Bella and smiled at one of her lovers. Bella smiled to before swiftly crossing the room and kissing Esme.

“Am I the first one here?” She asked, noticing the quiet in the house.

“Well, I’m here and so is Carlisle. He’s out in the guest house getting the lighting set up. Rose ran out of make-up and made a trip to get some until the stuff she ordered arrives. Alice hasn’t shown up yet, same for the rest of the boys.” Esme answered. Bella nodded before stealing another kiss. Esme obliged, going as far and to cup the younger woman’s ass in her hands. They made out for a while before breaking for air, though they stayed in the other’s arms.

“What are you doing her so early?” Esme asked, her hands moving from cupping Bella’s ass to wrapping around her waist.

“A couple things. I didn’t want to hang around my dad’s house today; he’s home and having a few friends over for the game, which game, don’t know; don’t even know which sport. And Edward and the boys are still working on getting the paperwork all done and processed so they can actually open the gym. Alice has the morning shift today, so she’s leaving from work in like 30 minutes. And I thought Rose would be here. And I didn’t know how long this would take so I planned on spending the night then giving the tavern my two week notice, because I’m the gym’s receptionist and organizer.” Bella said, not mentioning that she was looking into moving out, or the difference in Edward since she got back from Florida.

“Ok, but I think there’s more to it than that. You might as well spill what it is. I’m going to guess that it has something to do with your lover boy. Trouble in paradise, love?” She asked, and Bella knew it was pointless to hide it.

“I don’t know how to have a serious, forever kind of relationship, and I’m in one and floundering here.” She said and Esme smiled and nodded.

“Do you love him?” Was all she asked and Bella thought. She only knew the love of a parent, not the kind of love you’d have for a potential husband. But she knew the love she had and received from Alice and Rose. Did she feel similar? Yes she loved spending time with all three of them. They all could turn her on and give her shattering release. They all could also annoy her endlessly, but they could also calm her down when her father was being especially controlling. She could see herself having sex with all of them until she was too old to enjoy it.

“I think I love him. It is different than what I feel for the rest of you and from how I feel about my family. Yes I do think I love him.” She answered dreamily.

“Then you’ll do the best you can. And it will be good enough for him because he loves you too.” Esme said, knowing what thoughts could have been going through Bella’s head. After all; she’d been there before. She had her own period of doubt when she first started dating Carlisle. But his mother had given her the advice she just gave Bella and she and Carlisle turned out fine; so hopefully Bella and Edward would be in the same boat.

“Then does that mean I should take a leap and move in with him?” She asked, out of the blue and Esme stared at her for a few minutes.

“When did this idea cross your mind?” She gasped, trying to wrap her head around it.

“It didn’t cross my mind; it crossed his.” She said wryly.

“When?” Esme asked, stirring the rum based liquid again before gathering disposable shot glasses from a cupboard.

“Halloween. He asked me what I was going to do about my dad and that whole situation. HE said I could move in with him, but I told him no. I didn’t want him to lose his job because he lived in sin with one of his students. HE said we’d table that discussion if I dated him. He brought it up again during one of our phone conversations while I was in Florida. I think I insulted him by trying to laugh it up, because he hasn’t brought it up since.” Bella explained with a sheepish smile.

“Wow.” Esme breathed, and saw Bella’s nod of agreement out of the corner of her eye as both women poured the shots into the shot glasses before putting them into the freezer to solidify faster. “Well then, that’s fast. I think you should cautiously think about this. I will talk to Carlisle and see about you and Alice “moving” in here a.s.a.p. and then you can spend as many nights over at his place as you want. That way you still kind of live with him, but you also have a safe place should things fall through.” Esme said and Bella sighed in relief.

“I tell my dad tomorrow after giving my two week notice to the tavern. The smoke shop has hired me and is willing to give me way more hours for more money, since it’s not a real tipped job. That and during the day I’d be at the gym until the evening when I’d work at the smoke shop.” If Carlisle says yes I can be ready to move in by next weekend before Edward leaves for the first leg of his book tour. I can spend that time settling in here and at my new job.”

“For right now, go take a shower and I’ll go talk to Carlisle, by the time you are done with your shower the others should be here.” Esme said nodding towards the stairs. Bella kissed her quickly and headed upstairs. Esme headed out to the guest house just as Carlisle was leaving. They kissed each other softly before Carlisle started to speak.

“The lighting for the shoot is set and perfect; if I do say so myself. Equipment is all set up and ready to go, extra memory cards are in the camera bags and I have a couple bottles of water ready to go for our models. Speaking of models, are any of them here yet?” He said in a rush.

“Just Bella.” Esme answered.

“She’s early.” He chuckled until he caught his wife’s dark look. “What else is it?” He asked her.

“She came early to escape her father, and to get some advice about her love life with Edward which is the most serious relationship she’s had and she doesn’t quite know how to handle it.” Esme said.

“Her father being really overbearing; more so than usual?” He asked, thinking that that was the reason for her dark look.

“Yes, he probably knows about her piercing her tragus and is not happy about it. I saw him in town earlier when I was getting stuff to make food and more Jell-O shots. He was mumbling about mothers who didn’t protect their kids by letting them get piercings; something about that being a gateway to other behaviors that lead to trouble. I am assuming that he was talking about Bella and her mom.” Esme said and the dark look returned, so Chief Swan was the reason for the dark look earlier.

“Jeez, he is getting pretty bad; no wonder she came her so early. But what’s this about relationship advice? How serious are the two of them?” He wondered about all three of his girls being with the boys. He knew the boys could get a little annoying and only Edward had ever been in a truly serious relationship with another woman before.

“Nothing wrong, it’s just that this is her first serious relationship and she’s terrified that she’s going to mess it up because it’s her first. I told her the same thing your mom told me, than she asked if she should just move in with him. Apparently he asked her before they agreed to date and he brought it up again while she was in Florida. I told her that I would talk to you about letting her move in now, and have her live part time here and the rest with him.

“That way she’d have her own freedom from her father, and a safe place should the worse happen to her relationship with Edward. She seemed relieved especially since she’s quitting her job at the tavern to work at the gym and the smoke shop.” Esme said and Carlisle nodded as he thought.

“I don’t see a problem if she moves in a little early, but only because she has her diploma, Alice needs to graduate to move in. Is that alright with you, love?” He said and Esme nodded before heading into the house.

The house was quiet so Esme assumed that meant Bella was done with her shower and led Carlisle to her room, knowing that no one cared if they were seen with no clothes, they had all seen it before. Bella was wrapped in a towel and staring at her underwear. She looked up when she heard the knock before the older adults entered. She smiled before pulling on a pair of underwear and her pants before pulling on a bra and the sweatshirt she wore under her leather biker jacket. She swept the others into her duffle bag and sat on the bed facing the adults.

“The rest of your clothes with Edward or Alice?” He asked, knowing that she knew how to prepare for a photo shoot after her two shoots they gave her for her birthday. She nodded before leaning over and kissing him, since she just remembered that she hadn’t done that yet.

“I hear your father is going overboard with trying to protect you and that you want to move in a little early.” He said and she nodded before adding the little bits he missed.

“Here part time. At Edward’s the other part of the time.” She said and he nodded.

“What else are you doing to get away from your dad?” He asked.

“Well he got me the job at the tavern and the owner spies on me; so I’m quitting the tavern and working mornings at the gym as a receptionist and anything else they need. Then my afternoons will be spent at the smoke shop. This way I can do jobs I like, make a decent amount of money without relying on tips and get away from my father from 8 in the morning ‘til around 1 in the morning.” She told him, watching Esme smiling at her from behind her husband.

“Well you can avoid your father by moving in as soon as you move in here. Which can be whenever you want.” He told her and both he and Esme watched as she beamed at him. Then they were tackled with a hug before she kissed each of them.

“I’ll start packing when I get to dad’s house tomorrow after giving the tavern my two weeks’ notice. Dad will be pissed, but he’ll have to deal with it.” She exclaimed.

“Yes he will, and he’ll either come around and you’ll spend some time with him or he’ll say the same and you’ll remove him from your life. Or he’ll remove himself.” Esme predicted. “But let’s not worry about it right now; let’s focus on having fun and working on the calendar.” She added as she heard a couple cars pull into the driveway.

The other two nodded and headed downstairs, Bella bringing her duffle bag with her.


	11. 11

Rose was first through the door. She was carrying a small bag with enough make-up to last for the next few days until the brand she ordered online arrived. She smiled in greeting before rushing up the stairs to finish getting ready. Alice danced through the door next, carrying a bag that held her outfits. Emmett came in next before joining Rose to get ready.

  
That was all, and Bella really wanted to see Edward, but she would wait for him to arrive with Jasper. She headed to the living room and took a shot of rum from the bar. She then returned to her room and made herself a joint. She smoked it as she waited for her boyfriend and other lover to arrive. She had a pleasant buzz from the shot and joint and headed back downstairs and sat down in Esme’s lap as she waited.  
Ten minutes later another car pulled into the driveway and Bella and Alice bolted to the door to see their men climb out of the car. Alice bolted again and leaped into his arms and kissed him, causing him to stumble, and his back thumping the door he just shut. Bella and Edward just smiled before she met him at the steps and kissed him softer than she ever had before. Now understanding that they really did love each other. He was surprised by the softness of the kiss but instead of questioning her about it, he would let her come to him and just wrapped his arms around her. Alice and Jasper just passed them and entered the house.

  
Bella kissed him again, with a little more edge to it, and leaped into his arms locking her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips, her center just above him. She smiled as they broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together.

  
“How would feel about a part time roommate?” She asked and he pulled back, looking confused.

  
“What?” He asked.

  
“Esme and Carlisle have agreed that because I have my diploma I could move in early. I’m also leaving my job at the tavern to take mornings, until the girls get off of school, to work at the gym then I go to the smoke shop until they close. So I was thinking that I stay here until you come back from the book tour then I would spend most of the time with you at your apartment.” She said and watched as he processed what she said. She smiled when his face lit up and suddenly they were kissing and spinning around. When they broke for air, his laughter rang across the house.

  
Esme and Carlisle knew what it meant and decided to let the two lovers clue the rest of the group in, in their own time. They came in a few minutes later, after Edward ran back to the car to grab her garment bag with all her outfits. He ran the bag up to their, well her, room before joining them, after giving out the normal greetings. All eyes turned to Carlisle and Esme for the game plan.

  
“We’re going to start with the R rated male only calendar and just keep getting a couple shots of each of us before rotating. Esme’s taking these photos and we’ll edit all of them and vote on our favorite. We’ll then move to the XXX rated calendar for the same gender. By this time the girls will have what color each of them is wearing and hair and make-up on. Then we’ll do the both gender calendars with a mixture of every combination of people with me and Esme taking the pictures at the same time, again we’ll vote on our favorites and what month they should be for, before moving to just the girls, and me taking the photos. I know we might not get it all done, but I want to get as much possible.” He told them and they all nodded. Everyone headed up to their rooms and got ready.

  
Bella helped Edward do his tie as he pulled on a suit jacket, but not a shirt, leaving the majority of his chest exposed. She brought him over to where he put her makeup and smoothed just some basic foundation over his face to even out his complexion. She deemed him ready and set him out to the house with a kiss. She waited a few minutes before heading to Roses’ room with her clothes and make-up. Alice had just walked into the room as Emmett walked out, wearing a coat and rushed to the second part of the property. Bella walked into the room just as Alice was pulling out what outfits and underwear she had. Rose’s closet was open as was her lingerie bureau. Bella moved to the other side of the bed from Alice and laid out her clothes and set her hair and make-up equipment. They had just finished when Esme breezed into the room.

  
“I don’t have enough time to fully help out because I have to start taking the photos when Carlisle is modeling. But I can help you pick out some outfits. You’ll need a formal dress, and informal dress, a mini-skirt and a pair of panties and a bra for some of the outfits.” She said and the girls nodded before turning to their clothes. “Oh and try to each get separate colors. I have purple.” She added before breezing out the door and out to the second house.  
The girls giggled and got to work. Bella had outfits in blue and chose a form fitting knee length gown without a bra and a sapphire thong. She had a simple demi-bra that just barely covered her nipples ready to go and a pale blue summer dress that went to her upper thighs, just over her ass. She wasn’t going to wear the bra with this dress either.

  
Her mini-skirt was made of blue denim and was the same length as her sundress. She was debating wearing a shirt and decided to bring one and a jacket, just in case. So she grabbed a dark blue tank top and her biker jacket and a blue jean jacket. She pulled her jeans off and slid into the miniskirt, using a light blue belt to add contrast. She then took off her simple top and bra and started to apply nipple pasties in a simple neutral color. After that was done she started to use some make-up to smooth and even the tone of her skin on her chest and neck before moving onto her face. She managed to get her foundation on before Alice took over, dressed similarly to her but in the color black. Alice finished her make-up and Rose started on her hair; Rose was dressed in red, like normal. When she had finished Alice had her make-up done by Rose and her hair by Bella. Then Rose, make-up by Bella and hair by Alice.

  
When they were done with hair and make-up they slid into jackets and their heeled boots and headed out to the guest house. All three girls wore long jackets to conceal their outfits and to keep out the winter chill. The sound of the camera’s flash could be heard and the flash itself could be seen from the doorway. Rose waited until the flashes stopped before leading the girls into the house. They boys and Esme were upstairs so the girls waited downstairs. They helped themselves to virgin drinks and the snacks Esme prepared when Bella came over. Soon enough Esme came down the stairs and smiled at them before taking a sip of water.

  
“Well now that you are already with your second outfits I can tell you that we also decided during the shoot that afterwards we want to have fun. This is why the hookahs, sheesh, weed, alcoholic drinks and condoms are in the kitchen.” She told them and watched the girls smile to each other. She finished her water and led the girls upstairs and into the second kitchen. Esme went back to the camera to take more photos.

  
The boys had obviously finished the R rated photos, because they were now totally nude and in various sexual poses. The boys’ clothes were hanging up near the door so the girls hung up their coats and formal dresses before sitting down to watch the show.

  
Esme ruled the shoot from behind the camera with an authoritative voice and hand gestures. It appeared to be the start of the mans’ XXX shoot. They watched Esme direct Carlisle and Jasper to have it appear like their cocks were rubbing against the others before having each one stand behind the other, like they were having anal sex. Once both men had been in both positions she had Jasper step out and Emmet step in, repeating the process. Edward replaced Emmett then Jasper replaced Carlisle and the pattern started again. The pattern continued until everyone had been with everyone. Once that had been accomplished Esme removed the memory card and took it to a computer and downloaded all the images before wiping the card and replacing it in the camera, she repeated the process for the other camera.

  
While she was doing that the boys wandered over to the girls and their clothes and greeted them with kisses as they dressed again.

  
“We’re going formal first.” Carlisle said as he took the second camera and made some adjustments to it. So the others dressed in their suits and dresses. It seemed like Carlisle and Esme did some weird childish way of choosing the first partner before deciding on Edward and Bella, who matched. They came to stand in front of Esme’s camera and acted all couple like, ending with a kiss like at the end of a dance. After rock-paper-scissors the boys rotated out until all of them had been with Bella in front of the camera. Then Rose took her turn to stand and pose with the boys. Then Alice did. Once that was done they switched to the semi-formal outfits and repeated the process.

  
The last clothed PG-13/R pose they did their day clothes of miniskirts and tank tops in every hetero combination. Then they all took a break so Esme could dump the cards into their laptops again so they could start again.

  
“Pick someone you want to be paired with for the first series of shots. This will be the start of everyone losing their clothes. You’ll strip each other like the picturesque sex scene. Both of us will be taking pictures the entire time so don’t react to the flashes.” Carlisle told them.

  
Edward picked Bella, Jasper had Alice, and Emmett had Rose. Carlisle and Esme chuckled at that and just asked who was going first. Edward and Bella stepped up and went to stand back in front of the cameras. When they were given the go signal, they started to kiss softly before letting the passion they always had underneath the surface come to life and the kiss became a duel and dance of tongues and hands started to pull of clothes, exposing skin.  
Bella maneuvered them to where her left leg faced one of the cameras when she tossed his shirt away; exposing her tattoo of a beautiful butterfly in soft pastel colors. They kept stripping each other out of their clothes while Carlisle and Esme kept clicking away with their cameras. Finally they were naked and reached the point in the cliché sex scene where they would sink to the ground when they pulled back and stepped away, pulling their jackets over their naked bodies while trying to catch their breath.

  
The camera cards were dumped and Jas and Alice stepped up next and the pattern continued until all four of them were naked. After the newly empty cards were reloaded, they called random pairs and had them pose in various sexual poses while snapping photos, until every female had been every position with every male.

  
They all took a break, heading down the stairs to sip some water before the boys went to shower and get a little cool before the real party could start. Carlisle led his girls up the stairs while Esme ran to change into her clothes and grab her spare outfits.

  
This photo shoot had each of the girls paired with each other bumping and grinding into each other than kissing and groping through clothing before they repeated the process and paired up and stripped each other. Then the XXX poses included 69s, scissors and just plain cunnilingus and finger fucking in every combo he could think of. He would fill up his camera before switching to Esme’s camera and filling up that memory card. They finished these combos before finally finishing. The girls went downstairs and took a rinse in the showers, keeping their hair dry before slipping into just their underwear and jackets before helping the boys by hauling the photo equipment downstairs and the orgy supplies upstairs.

  
They had vodka laced Jell-O shots, weed rolled into joints, hookah and even Whipped Cream flavored Vodka mixed with regular Coke, creating an adult version of vanilla Coke. The real party was about to begin.


	12. Chapter 12

They all stood around the tables getting everything set up. The shish was fruity flavored this time, but there were plenty of joints and lighters. They moved the four-hosed hookah down to the floor and let the boys hold the hoses while Bella and Alice made a couple bowls while Rose poked holes into the foil covering and Esme lit the coal and got it ready to go. The boys eagerly took the first drags once Esme placed the coal on top of one of the bowls. The girls grabbed a handful of joints and let them rest on the ground before placing some lighters there to.

  
Esme ran back inside the house and grabbed some more food, knowing that if they didn’t have any food in their system when they really started drinking, they would be paying for it later. So she brought up apple slices and caramel, Strawberries and cream and some slices of simple deli turkey. Edward and Jasper took the food containers from her when she made it back to the guest house and carried them upstairs where they spent the next hour or so eating everything, feeding themselves and the others with the delicious and sensual finger foods.

  
When the food was gone they all cleaned up stacking the containers near the door and they moved to set up the other hookahs and roll more joints. Alice used her club music station on Pandora with the speakers in the room. She takes off her jacket leaving her in her black nipple pasties and thong. Esme had taken her jacket off when she made it back inside the house with the food so she was left in her purple silk bra with matching boys short panties. Rose was wearing a simple red bra with a thong. Bella was wearing her blue demi-bra that didn’t quite cover her nipples and a matching thong.

  
The men just pulled off their shirts and pants, also leaving them in matching black boxers. When the girls brought to the circle more joints they sat in a guy’s lap. Bella sat in Jasper’s lap, Alice sat in Carlisle, and Esme sat in Emmett’s lap while Rose sat in Edwards. The couples shared a joint while softer music shuffled through the iPod. Esme pulled out three spinners attached to cardboard papers. One spinner had numbers from 1 to seven in a circle. The second had eight blank spots that Esme filled in with their names in her curly-cue writing. The third was a spinner Bella recognized as being from Spencer’s; it had various positions like: Missionary, Forward Cowboy, Backward Cowboy, Oral, Cunnilingus, and 69, Backdoor, and Anal.

  
“So how is this working?” Alice asked Esme. Esme smiled before explaining.

  
“I haven’t had too much work these last few weeks; Carlisle took the preparation and negotiation for the calendars so I was left to my own devices. I wanted a fun sex game. So one day while I was in Seattle, I wandered into Spencer’s and found one of the spinners and an idea struck me. We could use this like we did the spin the bottle game. However, the spinner I bought was only good for a single couple instead of an orgy of four couples. So I decided to create another spinner with numbers ranging from 1 to 7 to denote how many would join the spinner, and the name spinner to choose those others.

  
“I thought it could be a game we played that kick starts our sessions. One person spins the number spinner then spins the name spinner until the number is reached then they spin to get a position. But then I realized the spinner might need to be tweaked for multiples or I would need to make a new one and wanted to have your input on which positions you wanted.” She answered and the others nodded before she spun the name spinner for the first person to spin. The spinner landed on Carlisle. He picked up the first spinner and it landed on the number three. So he spun the name spinner three times and it landed on: Emmett, Bella and Esme. Esme went over to Emmett’s side from his lap and started to stroke his cock through his boxers while Bella did the same to Carlisle while he spun the final spinner; it landed on Backdoor sex. He decided that his cock would be inside Bella and spun it again to decide what Esme would do to Bella, the spinner settled on 69. Then he spun it for Emmett and it landed on Missionary position. So the boys took the underwear off of their girls then their own before rolling condoms over each other’s cocks. Then Bella knelt on her elbows and knees with her ass in the air while Esme slid under her, her face in her snatch. The boys pushed their cocks into their girls after the other licked the condom to lubricate the latex covered flesh. Once the cocks were inside the girls’ pussies, the girls turned their tongue and teeth to the other’s clit.

  
They started to move in and out of their girls’ pussies, occasionally getting attention from the tongue of the other women that quickly brought the girls over the edge and the milking flutters of their orgasms bringing the men over as well. The men dealt with their used condoms and started light strokes to bring an erection back. Emmett spun next and landed on two, Alice and Edward with Alice and him in the Backdoor position and he and Edward in the Anal position. So and Edward stroked each other’s cocks and pulled condoms on before Edward used Alice’s juice to lubricate and loosen the muscles in Emmett’s ass before pushing in a finger while Emmett pumped in and out of Alice.

  
Soon Edward replaced four fingers with his own cock, lubricated in Alice’s juices. He pushed into Emmett, which pushed him into Alice, both men pulled out at the same time before repeating the motion. Their orgasm was quickly reached, Edward shooting into the condom inside Emmett’s ass, and Emmett shooting into the condom inside Alice’s pussy. They dealt with the spent Condom and Alice took her spin.

  
They continued for some time until everyone had come at least once and had spun once. They didn’t need the game soon and Esme pulled Rose to her and placed Rose’s snatch above her face and started to eat out the blonde, that action triggered everyone else. Emmett and Jasper tag teamed Alice. Emmett pushed into the Pixie’s pussy while Jasper to her throat. Edward pushed into Carlisle’s ass while he ate out Esme. Bella started to kiss Rose, sitting below Esme’s breasts. They boys now had better control and didn’t orgasm when the girls did. Carlisle grabbed Bella and let her ride his cock until she came before Jasper came up above him and placed his ass in front of Carlisle’s face while he ran his cock in between her breasts, feeling Carlisle tongue his ass. Bella was moaning with pleasure causing Emmett to come to her side and turn her head towards him and let his cock slip into her throat, his hands moved through her hair feeling its softness. Edward decided to make it complete and pushed into his girlfriend’s ass while the other two girls calmed down and then watched their friend get the fucking of her life. Jasper was the only man who came even with Bella’s shattering orgasm and moans of pleasure. He painted her chest and tits white with his seamen and watched with growing pleasure and all three other men licked her clean before letting her drop to the floor while Rose took her place on Edward’s cock and rode it while Carlisle pushed into her asshole and Jasper ran his hardening cock in between her breasts and Emmett went over to Esme and slid under her his cock entering her pussy for a backwards angle.

  
Bella moved over to Alice and started to eat her out, feeling the pixie do the same to her, in a 69 position. Moans, and screams of pleasure were the only sound other than grunts and gasps that could be heard for the next couple hours. Finally all eight of them collapsed in a naked heap. Edward and Carlisle were the ends of the pile.

  
Carlisle spooned around Esme who rested her head on Emmett who had Rose on his other side while Jasper cuddled into her side with Alice being the big spoon. Bella had her back against Alice’s while her head rested on Edward’s chest. The boys grabbed the blankets and pillows and threw them over everyone while everyone squeezed together to share the warmth. They all feel asleep sated and happy.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning arrived and the eight of them dressed into whatever they could get their hands on before leaving the guest house and entering the main house, passing the extra-large hot tub as it was too cold to use. They took turns showering without any X-rated play time before dressing in casual clothes. Edward had on a white wife beater and sweats, matching Emmet, who had basketball shorts on instead of sweats. Jasper pulled on a simple black tee shirt and Carlisle had an old tee shirt that had the sleeves cut off, making the large shirt expose his sides and workout shorts.

  
The girls were all wearing volleyball shorts with shirts like Carlisle’s with tube tops that matched the color of lingerie they had worn the night before. Alice had black, Bella had blue, Esme had purple and Rose had candy apple red.

  
All eight of them worked on making a delicious breakfast of pancakes, eggs, sausage and toast with a honey butter that Bella whipped together in an instant. They gorged on the food, clearing their plates before going for a second helping. They all helped with the dishes and then returned to the guest house to clean up there too. Esme and Carlisle dealt with their photography equipment while the six others cleaned up the food and drink containers while the others worked on the rooms they had used, picking up everyone’s discarded spare outfits. They took their own outfits back to the house and packed them up. Well Alice did; Esme, Rose and Bella simple hung them up in their closets.

  
Then it was time for everyone who didn’t live there to leave. Alice and Jasper left in her car, Emmet took Bella’s bike to Edward’s apartment where his car was, and Bella rode in Edward’s car with him to his place. She didn’t want to leave and she had the weekend off so she stayed with him, just cuddling with each other on his couch with the TV provided background noise as they discussed how they would handle her moving. They decided that the other three girls would help her pack up at the house, while Carlisle and the boys would help her unload once she got to the ranch.

  
Half, three-quarters, of her stuff would be at the ranch while the other quarter would go to Edward’s apartment. She planned to send her summer outfits to the apartment so she didn’t need to travel into town just to get something from his apartment. When he returned from his book tour she would start to move stuff over to the apartment until she had all her stuff there. Then she would live with him. She guessed that it would take about a year to fully move in to his apartment, and hopefully if his book was a success, they could get a new apartment. That was the plan, anyways.

  
They spent the day together, before Bella left as the sun was setting. She kissed him before climbing onto her bike and going home. Her father knew she didn’t work at the tavern that weekend and knew she had hung out with Rose and Alice who were still in school while she worked to save money. She made sure he had food and headed up to her room.

  
She had a couple late graduation gifts sent from some older relatives who didn’t realize she had graduated early until she had sent a notice of her with her diploma and Edward to them; they only knew that Edward had given his favorite student her diploma not that said student was his lover. She had a couple checks, but mainly cash to buy a laptop.

  
She posted her desktop for sale on a used electronics website for what the tech guy in town said it was worth. She hoped that a family with younger kids would buy it so she could leave on her learning games software and send the games with the computer.

  
Then she pulled up her word processing unit up and started to type her two week notice, she’d work on it during the week, printing it at the gym before turning it in. Well at least that was the plan but it turned out that the letter was just waiting to be written. She typed the entire business letter out before sending in to her boyfriend to use his better word processing system to format it as a business letter should be formatted and printed it up for her, she would pick it up the next day because she had to take him to Seattle to the airport.

  
He’d be gone for two and a half months, ten weeks, on his book tour. She then messaged everyone else to ask for help packing up her room throughout the week. Alice and Rose immediately replied with a yes. They would start that Monday, during the three hour break Bella had in between jobs. The boys also answered that they would help and she should be moved in by the following Monday after they started.

  
She sighed before leaving the house to go get a tape gun and packing tape before going to local grocery stores and getting produce and product boxes from them. She’d hit up the car dealership the next day on her way to the gym. She left them outside underneath the tarp near the woodpile for the fireplace; her father had already cut a week’s worth of wood and wouldn’t go out until Tuesday to get fresh wood already having enough in the house to last until then.

  
She showered, taking her time to enjoy the hot water. She changed into one of Edward’s dress shirts before going to bed, hugging her pillow wishing it was him before falling asleep. Charlie had come home while she was in the shower, greeting her before moving to his own shower and bed, they both slept until Dawn when Charlie was up and downstairs watching the highlights of whatever game(s) had been on the night before while he was at work doing paperwork. He managed to cook his own breakfast and was off to the station house before Bella was awake. She woke up ten minutes later and got ready for her shift in the gym.

  
She stopped by Edward’s place and picked up the letter, kissed him and told him to be ready by noon so she could drive him Seattle and the airport. She dropped the letter off before heading into the gym and clocking in.

  
She worked on putting together a class schedule and was trying to convince Emmett to add Zumba® classes, she’d even go get certified to teach the classes. He wasn’t quite willing to go for it; he wanted to see if he needed to do anything else to have the classes taught in his gym. He had Jasper look it up while Bella was to work on the schedule and check people in and answer the phones. Rose had only four periods in school, one was an early bird, and was in the gym to get her own workout on the treadmill done before taking over promptly at five ‘til noon, giving Bella time to clock out and leave to pick up Edward.

  
They held hands as she let him drive to Seattle and the airport. When they made it to the airport she helped him into the building and waited with him as he checked in, got his bag registered and printed his boarding pass before walking with him through the security check point and to his gate. She kissed him long and hard when he was called to board and he said that he’d call her when he landed. Then he turned around and boarded the plane. She watched it take off before turning around and returning to his car. She was using the car to help her transport her boxes from home to home that weekend.

  
She was almost home when her phone started buzzing; her dad. So she pulled to the side of the road and told her dad to wait another hour; she’d be home then. He huffed before agreeing and hanging up, allowing her to get back onto the highway and get home. She parked his car at his apartment before taking her bike and returning home. He dad was in an unhappy mood as she cooked a simple dinner, and she didn’t have to wait too long to learn why.

  
“I heard you quit your job at the tavern,” he said gruffly, seeing her nod that it was true. “Do you know how hard I worked to get you hired without an interview, without him even meeting you?” He thundered.

  
“I know how hard you did dad,” she told him quietly. “But I’m an adult now, and I need a little more money than waitressing to get by. Plus he was your spy, along with the neighbor across the street; the two of them reported every movement of mine that they could see back to you. I’m tired of it dad.”

  
“You live under my roof, so you will do as you are told. And I’m telling you to go back to the tavern!” He ordered and she just chuckled. Deciding to Hell with it; it was time to get everything, well almost everything, out in the open. She pulled back her hair, exposing her ears before pulling up her shirt to expose her belly piercing and then rolling up her sweats on her left leg to show her butterfly tattoo.

  
“In case it’s slipped your notice dad: I haven’t been following the rules or doing as you say. And I’m moving out this weekend. The girls will be here on Saturday to help me pack; I have boxes out in the wood pile.” She told him before straightening her sweats. “Dad you lost me when you became a control freak. And if you don’t learn to lighten up and let me live my life; you’ll never see me.” She said before leaving her plate half-finished and heading up to her room and pulling a sweater over her tee shirt before returning to the main floor and heading outside of the wood pile and grabbing the boxes she had stored there. She quickly assembled a couple and went through her closet and dresser getting all of her summer clothes out and packing them up.

  
She stayed up in her room for the rest of the evening, laying on her bed and txting with Edward as she re-read one of her books before it was late enough to fall asleep. Her father was gone the next morning and she dropped her bike off at Edward’s place before taking his car to the gym and then to her shift at the tavern where her boss chewed her out and had her train her own replacement. A task she did willingly. After she got off of work she headed home and grabbed the boxes she had packed the night before and took them to Edward’s place before returning with her bike. She grabbed more boxes on her way home along with more tape and other moving items.

  
She made her father’s dinner in silence and took hers to her room on disposable plate with disposable utensils as she continued to pack. That night she got all of her music and movies and most of her books. She sealed the boxes and labeled them before stacking them and taking apart her book shelves that she bought when she first moved in.

  
She continued to pack everything in her room except for a few items of clothes and books to entertain her during the week before she fell asleep. She stacked the sealed boxes along one wall with the pieces of the shelving units. Thursday she took the shelves to the ranch house and set them up and looked to see what else she needed: she had a bed, a closet an attached bathroom with a vanity mirror, so the only thing she needed from her old room was her dresser. Carlisle told her that Esme would have the large SUV to help her move her dresser and he and the two other boys would be waiting there at the house to unload the boxes from the cars.

  
That Saturday dawned and Bella woke up and showered for the last time in her father’s house and brushed her teeth before packing her toiletries and tossing it into the last box before picking up her phone, seeing that Rose was bringing a car as was Esme. Rose was even picking up breakfast for them. She txted Rose to see if she could bring some boxes with her; she had to pack up what she had left out.

  
The only dirty clothes she had were the ones she had worn during the week; the rest had been cleaned and packed with the rest of her clothes. She then left the house and headed to get the car from the apartment, dropping off her bike in the process. She pulled back up to the house just as Esme pulled up in Carlisle’s jeep. She smiled and hugged the older woman before the two of them talked about the game plan.

  
The plan was thus: They would pack first the Jeep, then whatever car Rose was bringing before Edward’s, then one at a time they would head to the ranch, where the rest of the boys would help unload before returning to collect the last of the boxes, if any, then Bella would drop off the Volvo and ride her bike back to the ranch.

  
They had their plan and Rose pulled up with fast food breakfast and they all ate leaning against the SUV she drove in. Alice pulled up in her sports’ car, unable to get the van from her parents that day. So she decided that she would bring Bella’s bike when it was time and drive Edward’s Volvo back to town. So with that addition the four females entered the house to dirty looks from the living room and Charlie. They ignored him and started to haul boxes downstairs and pack them into the cars; starting with the Jeep. They sent Esme off when it was finished and moved onto the SUV Rose drove in. They stacked that with more boxes and sent Rose off.

  
Edward’s Volvo was next and they packed that with the rest of the stuff and sent a txt to the other two, that they should stay there; they were done at Charlie’s. Then Bella drove off in the Volvo, headed towards the ranch house while Alice took her car and drove it to Edward’s apartment and switched with the bike.

  
By the time Alice arrived, parking the bike behind Rose’s car, they had just finished unloading the Volvo. She joined Rose and Esme helping Bella unpack her stuff and get her bathroom set up. Rose took Bella’s music collection, Alice her Book collection, Esme her various knick-knacks and odds and ends while Bella took her clothes. Esme finished first and too the music, while Bella also finished her clothes and helped Alice finish with the books. She had finished moving in, and she felt free; for the first time since her father became overbearing she was and felt free.

  
Emmett pocked his head in; he needed to get back to the gym because they were bringing in the next order of equipment and either he or Jasper had to be there to sign and help place and install the machines; so he kissed them all, Rose a little harder and longer, before taking his leave. Jasper normally had today off, though they would have to refigure days off when Edward returned in nine weeks; so he was downstairs talking with Carlisle while the man took a break from editing photos alone in his office.

  
Jasper decided to go help Emmett and kissed the girls before following in his car. The girls went into the kitchen where a couple trays of finger food had been set out along with non-spiked punch. They grazed before Alice had to leave, she took the Volvo with her, leaving Bella with her bike and the others with their cars. Rose took the Jeep out to the shed it was normally parked under, allowing the SUV to park in the garage with Roses’ sports’ car and leaving a space for Bella’s bike and the equipment she had to take care of it. She could change the tires, handlebars and most of the accessories by herself, the rest she had Jake to deal with.

  
She sighed looking out towards the trees that hid the stream that turned into the waterfall she could hear in the distance and sighed with happiness. One more week and she’d be completely free of her old life and she couldn’t wait to really start her new life.


	14. Chapter 14

She was finally able to celebrate; she was free! She had moved out of her dad’s house and out from under his controlling presence and was able to let loose. She had some basic house rules, yes, but she knew why these rules existed and agreed with them. The rules were: back home before 3 AM or something telling Esme or Carlisle where she was, no hard drugs, no getting smashed on a weekday, she could get high whenever she wanted and could pretty much blast her music as it was music pretty much the entire house liked. The other rules were simple: clean your room, and other messes you make. If you use something in the kitchen that was needed add it to the list and she and Rose would take turns going to the store to get groceries so Esme and Carlisle didn’t have to.

  
She felt free even with the above rules, and she had three months free of paying rent, then she’d start paying a little rent in the form of one of the bills and her grocery store trips. Rose and Alice would have the same rules and rent she did when the moved in and if Rose stayed. That seemed to be the plan for the three girls, anyway.

  
She felt a little restless and headed up to her room and changed into sweats and a sport’s bra before lacing up her running shoes and heading downstairs. Carlisle had already headed back up to his office, one floor above the bedrooms, but Esme was still downstairs. She was in the living room watching the news highlights before returning to her own editing. Bella poked her head in and said she was going out for a short run to help deal with her restlessness. Esme smiled before nodding. Bella started running while Esme headed back to the third floor and her own office, editing her part of the calendars’ potential pictures.

  
Bella ran steadily slower than normal; she just wanted to deal with her restlessness, not beat any time set. Plus she needed to learn the territory before trying to set and break records. She returned to the house, walking around it to cool down and return her heart rate back to normal before she would head in and shower. Rose headed out, heading into town for her shift at the gym and she’d spend the night with Alice because she had the early shift tomorrow morning, to give Bella time to settle into the house and make sure she was comfortable.  
Bella entered the house and poured herself a glass of water, sipping it as she headed up to her room. She showered quickly, dressing in shorts and a tank top and brought her laptop downstairs to email the artist; she was ready for the touch ups to be done. After she sent it she turned a critical eye on her tattoo. Some of the outline was missing, as well as a few spots of solid color, but overall it looked good. She finished on her computer before returning to her room and re-arranging her books, trying to see where she wanted them to start. She did that for a little then grabbed a book and rolled herself a joint and smoked it as she read.

  
She got a call about twenty minutes into the book; it was Edward. He was calling to see how the move went and to hear her voice, he wanted to be home with her so badly. She said she wished he was here with her just as much as he did and they’d have to make do with this for now; it was only for nine more weeks.

  
The next week took on a pattern: Bella would wake up early and eat a quick breakfast before pulling on her leather jacket before heading to the garage and pulling on her helmet before taking off on her bike and heading into town to work her shift at the gym. She’d work there until about 11:45 when one of the girls would take over: Alice and Rose would switch days and take the afternoon shift and the third would take the evening/closing shift. Bella would then have about an hour to eat lunch before reporting to the Smoke shop for the afternoon and some evenings, or other evenings she’d head over the tavern for her final few shifts before she’d head to the Smoke shop for pretty much full-time. She was looking forward to that day.  
Finally it was her last shift at the Tavern and as per protocol; he had her check from last pay period, and the last week. He tried to cheat her out of 50 dollars but she wasn’t having it and the other waitresses and the owner’s wife overruled him and he handed her the real check with the right amount before ripping the fake one in front of her.

  
She was tempted to smack him but refrained and once she got her real check; she bounced, leaving her replacement to handle the rest of the dinner shift. She rode her bike to the bank, glad they had finally installed an ATM in the small town branch last year as she deposited her check, and the funds would be available the next day. The next stop was the apartment to check on everything and pick up his mail. Then she finally headed home for the night. She told Carlisle and Esme about her night and they were both indignant at her boss’ actions and they applauded the way she handled it. She took a shot of whatever they were having, spiced rum, and went up to her room and took a shower before txting Edward good night. She waited for his reply before falling deeply asleep. Eight more weeks.

  
The next few weeks were good weeks. She was totally free from her father, her mother knew she had moved out, and Renee applauded Bella for not taking her father’s crap and standing up for herself. She also loved that Bella was living with adults that would give her the freedom that every young adult needed, but also had the support a parent or parental figure. She talked on the phone with Esme, and learned a little about the woman. Renee loved her already and promised not to tell Charlie where she lived or with whom she was living with.

  
Then Bella told her about her new boyfriend, finally comfortable enough in their relationship to tell her mother about him. Renee squealed and started asking questions about him. Bella kept a tight rein on herself; telling her mother only a few points: he was older than her by about six years, he graduated with his GED at age 15, he used to teach in the school district while the editors tore through his book before publishing it, he was now a published author and co-owner of the newest gym in town; where Bella worked. They’d been dating for three months. She wanted the two of them to fly out and visit, but Bella told her mom that he was on a book tour for the next couple of weeks and she would have to wait until after that to meet him.

  
With that over with, Bella got caught up with Renee’s life and that of her step-father. She promised to visit Florida during that summer, and Edward would come with or meet up with them, depending on his schedule. They hung up and Bella felt better that her mom knew about some of her life; not that Bella would tell her mom about everything that was going on in her life.  
She loved her routine and still looked forward to changing it when Edward got back in five weeks. The next week passed with the same routine, and she loved living there. She finally got an idea of how much she was making at her jobs and how much she needed to spend on gas, which was the only variable she had as far as expenses went. And when she figured out that expense she asked about the utilities for the house. They arranged for her to pay every three weeks for the groceries and to take on a third of the electric bill and water bills.

  
She felt better knowing she wasn’t just free loading off of the Cullens, they were very nice and she genuinely wanted to help. She was happy as she talked to Edward during their nightly calls at the end of the week and when she went to bed, all she thought was: Four more weeks.

  
Those four weeks passed and finally it was the night before he was to arrive. She was restless, she wanted her man home, she had missed him so much. She ended up smoking four joints and downing a couple shots of straight rum before she was able to fall asleep. She worked quietly at her desk at the gym the next morning and was out of there the second Alice came up to the desk to work. She rode her bike over to the apartment and drove his car out of town and to Seattle to pick him up.

  
She was practically bouncing as she waited with the rest of the people expecting travelers on his flight and others. She wanted to see him and turned around when the passengers started deplaning, giving him time to pass the checkpoint and enter the area where everyone could be. She heard other people’s greetings and turned around and started looking for his beautiful mop of hair. She found him first, and she remembered that she was wearing athletic shoes, not heels; so he couldn’t see her and so she stood up on the chairs and waved.  
He broke out into a smile when he saw her and hurried, hefting his carry-on over his shoulder as he moved. She had stepped down from the chair and leapt into his arms, the second he was close enough. They covered the other’s lips as they greeted each other. Both kept their heads, recalling they were in public and broke the kiss sooner than either of them really wanted and hand in hand headed down to baggage claim to pick up his suitcase.

  
She drove them back to Forks, letting him sleep during the drive. He had both hands curled around one of hers as he slept, needing the contact. She pulled into his parking space and turned off the car before leaning over and kissing his cheek, waking him. He was groggy as he brought his carry-on while Bella brought in his suitcase. She set it down and fired off a text to Esme, letting her know that she wouldn’t be home that night before helping him strip out of his slacks and button up, he climbed into bed in only his boxers and she pulled those off of him, knowing he liked to sleep in the nude.

  
She stripped herself and crawled in with him, curling into him as he fell asleep. She would place kisses to his chest and neck every so often until he was in dreamland then she too dozed.  
She woke up an hour later and left the bed to use the bathroom and get a glass of water for her dry throat. She pounded the glass and set it on the counter before returning to the bed and climbing under the covers again. She had tried to be quiet and easy to avoid waking him, but apparently it didn’t work.

  
“No need to tip toe around me, I’m awake. I woke when I felt your warmth leave the bed.” He said and smiled against her shoulder before and after kissing it. She rolled over and on top of him, her breasts pressing into his chest as he hands played with his hair as she rubbed her nose over his, a smile on her face. Happy to have him home and in her arms. His own hands started running up and down her spine to her ass and back up. Eventually their staring contest was broken by mutual consent as they closed their eyes and leaned in for a kiss.  
The kiss was just starting to heat up when his stomach reminded them that he hadn’t eaten since that morning on the East Coast. She smiled before pulling on his shirt and tossing his boxers to him before walking to the kitchen. They fixed a quick meal of sandwiches and tea.

  
They ate their food quickly before their bodies gravitated back towards each other.


	15. Chapter 15

They started feeding each other the last few bites of their sandwiches and finally their food was done and they threw away their napkins before Edward cornered her against the fridge, his lips glued to her lips as their hands wandered the flesh of the other. Edward was so happy to be back at home, to have Bella again. Their kiss deepened as tongues came out to play and Edward ran his hands down her back and cupped her ass before moving just beneath her ass to pull her up into his arms. They kept kissing as he carried her back to the bed and they fell onto the bed, they kept kissing as he unbuttoned the shirt she had pulled on to eat before letting his lips trail to her neck, leaving her a love bite as her hands pulled off his boxers.

He moved his lips to her breasts, his left hand playing with the other one as his right hand crept down her stomach and to her center. He fondled her until she was ready for him. Her hand was on his cock stroking it almost to eruption the entire time and when he removed his hand from her pussy, she guided his cock to her entrance. He pushed into her, pausing when all the way in, trying not to come from the feeling of her pussy surrounding him. Finally he started to move his hips.

She threw her hips up into the strokes he was making and her arms brought his head down to her breasts, encouraging him to lick and bite her nipples as he slowly fucked her. He loved to hear her moans as he pleasured her and received his own pleasure. He picked up the pace, moving his lips up to her neck then to her lips, her hands holding his hair, keeping their lips locked as he finally started feeling the stirring sensation in his balls and brought his hand to her clit and brought her over the edge before falling over it himself.

He was still hard and rolled over to let her ride him. She rode him to the point of desperation, until she finally came, her milking pussy bringing him over once again, this time he started to soften. She collapsed on his chest and felt him soften inside her pussy. She let him slide out of her and moved to his side, cuddling into his chest. They kissed softly before falling back asleep and sleeping until the next morning.

They both showered together before dressing for the day. Edward dressed in sweats and a tank top, while Bella dressed in yoga pants and athletic shoes and a polo shirt with the gym logo on it while packing a pair of thicker pants and a tee shirt with the smoke shop logo on it into her duffel bag and getting ready to head to work. He had been making bagels for breakfast and had hers ready when she came into the kitchen. They ate their food with Bella sitting on his lap and cleaned up together, getting in each other’s way and exchanging kisses until she had to go. He pushed her against the door and kissed her senseless before letting her leave to get to work.

She worked for an hour before meeting up with a new jean clad Edward at a café for lunch before heading to job number two. She worked steadily, stopping around six that evening to take her dinner break and running down the street to get a deli sandwich from the night deli. She ate quickly, noting the couples in the place and headed back to the smoke shop and clocking back in.

She directed people to see James to get their weed and rang a few paraphernalia purchases along with the standard cigar and cigarette purchases. The store calmed down and Bella checked the internet purchases. She had a few orders for sheesh and hoses. She grabbed the specific items, printed a receipt and double checked before putting them in the needed boxes and printing the shipping label. She sent Angela, the other clerk with Ben to take the boxes to UPS before they closed, also telling them to get their own dinner, they hadn’t got a break yet, covering for her while she took hers.

She was now completely alone, James having also gone on his break 30 minutes before she sent the other two out. She walked around with a notepad making note of the items she was low on then went into the back to see if she had any stocked back there. She brought out what she did have, then went over to the computer to double check the rest and take what she was moving from the back to the front.

She then went and stocked the items she had brought out. James came in the door in time to reach to get the higher items before heading to the medicinal weed greenhouse. Well, at least it was, now it was just the weed house, only part of it was medical grade.

Since weed for recreational consumption was made legal, it had been regulated. The FDA had been trying to figure out what to do with car accidents and finding weed in the system of one the driver’s, and had been trying for a few years. Business picked up. A couple 18 year olds came in and bought a few tins of sheesh, they were a little peeved when she checked their IDs, but she remained calm and said they did that for everyone.

One of them didn’t believe her and persuaded his buddies to stick around so she could prove it. So they browsed the store, looking at the hookahs, expensive sheesh and paraphernalia for weed and sheesh. They only had to wait a few minutes before the door opened and a few young girls came in.

Bella knew one of them and knew she wasn’t 18 so she could only sell a few of the gag gifts they had. The others she didn’t know and figured they were older family members and so she kept an eye on them as they wandered the store. One of the women separated from the group and approached her, asking for a not very popular brand of mentholated cigarettes. Bella asked for ID without blinking or moving and the girl handed it over.

She checked it over, checking the dates and looking for the marks of authenticity. It looked real to her, but slid it threw the computer to check the data strip. When that came back clean she handed the ID back and grabbed the requested pack of smokes. The girl paid with cash and headed back to the group who had been browsing as they waited.

When the girl reached them, they left the shop, followed by the boys just as Angela and Ben came back. Ben headed to the back to help James with the night tasks and stuff with the weed. Angela was back with her, though the boys had the door between the two areas opened for a cry for help or something.

A few more people came in and bought cigars or cigarettes then it was closing time. The front door was shut and locked from the outside and the open sign turned off. The floors were mopped and swept by Angela as Bella counted her drawer and left the required amount in the drawer taking it out of the register before taking it and the extra cash to the office and the safe.

She was one of three people who had the combination to the safe. She put the drawer on the shelf with four others and grabbed the money bag with her name on it and placed the money inside before marking the amount put in and signing her name before shutting the safe.

Angela and Ben had already gone and James was turning out the lights in the greenhouse besides a few sunlamps for the growing weed. He waited until she had finished double checking everything then walked with her to their bikes. He watched her ride away before leaving.

She rode to the ranch house. She parked in her area and placed her helmet on the stand near the bike just for it and her leather jacket. She took the jacket off two and slung her bag over her shoulder before heading into the house.

The house was dark but not quiet. She could hear a movie playing from the TV in the living room and after making a pit-stop in the kitchen to get her now cold water bottle she poked her head in to see Rose and Emmett watching a movie. They waved to her and she returned the gesture heading up to her room.

She txted Edward that she had made it home okay and then unpacked her bag before hopping in the shower to wash the sweat from the day away. Esme was sitting on her bed when she came out of her bathroom with only a towel around her head. Esme smiled and watched as Bella pulled underwear on with a pair of v-ball shorts and a tank top with no bra. Bella leaned over and kissed the older woman before joining her on her bed.

“Glad he’s home?” Esme asked and Bella smiled, nodding her head.

“I’m ecstatic that he’s home.” Bella vocalized the obvious answer.

“I’m glad you’re happy. Tell him he’d better swing by one of these days to let me and Carlisle see him,” Esme smiled at the other girl before kissing her and leaving.

Bella smiled before txting the suggestion to her boyfriend and falling asleep.

 


End file.
